We're Too Old To Play With Dolls, Right?
by Jameson Like The Whiskey
Summary: The BTR boys get a surprise - American Girl dolls, but with letters sending them on an adventure. Who sent them the dolls? Will the secret admirers ever get to meet the boys? Will the boys by Paralyzed with fear of the dolls?
1. Winners!

**We're Too Old To Play With Dolls**

One day, mysterious packages are all delivered, each boy receiving an (historical) American Girl doll, and a letter prompting it's the 'beginning of a wonderful journey to find true love'. The letter informs them that a special 'scavenger hunt' has been set up at the local 'American Girl Place's, each city coincidentally a stop on their 'Music Sounds Better With U' tour. One by one, secret admirers join the boys as the tour moves from city to city. But what the boys haven't realized, is that by following your dreams and believing that you can do whatever you put your mind to, is when true inner beauty shines and stars are born.

**Winners: (Congratulations!) **

James Isaac Diamond33's Jared David Armstrong as rival #1

BTRFanatic2009's Nathan Joseph Diamond as rival #2, James' older brother

MissH20's Andrew Micheal Parks as rival #3

ClassyClarissa's Kazariah Chance Mitchell as Logan's sister

VictoriaRhude's Juliet Alison Ryan as Kendall's admirer

Fan of BTR's James' Krystyna Louisa Mitchell as Carlos' admirer

Franticfannatic's Abigail Ruth Williams as Logan's Admirer

And my OC, Riley Marie Schaefer as James' admirer

_(Winners, if you'd like to work on this with me, PM me for details.)_


	2. The Girls and their American Girl Dolls

**We're Too Old To Play With Dolls...Right?**

(Riley)  
>Short red hair is covered by a New York Yankees baseball cap, as hazel eyes look in the mirror, imagining being in front of a sold out crowd, instead of a dusty old vanity set. She's careful to sing every word just right, as though if she messes up she'll die.<p>

_"Oh...you got me running on uneven ground, chasing that dream of you by my side._  
><em>I lead the chase, cause what fun is it for me to give in?<em>  
><em>"You've got me searching up high and low, round every corner... just give me a sign<em>  
>"<em>I would, if you could catch the money trail I'm leavin' behind...oh whoa whoa..<em>

_Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel_  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches...<em>

_Got the wallet, now I can't stop this...chasing every dollar around town, hey yeah,_  
><em>You better chase it cause I'm waitin' not like you'd be one to debate this<em>  
><em>just follow the cash, it may earn you my love...<em>

_Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel_  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches...<em>

_Baby can't you just tell me already that you love me...(tell me that, tell me that)_  
><em>stop this game of rags and riches (stop this game, just stop this game)<em>  
><em>I could follow you forever, because for every check you write...(ch-check you write)<em>  
><em>My eyelids flutter and my heart beats faster in time...<em>

_Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel_  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches..."<em>

Riley Marie Schaefer was in her room, quite literally bouncing around while singing to the new Clasura Drive CD she had bought the day before. Of course, there were many reasons she'd bought the CD, but it had been mostly for the lead single, 'Millionaire Riches'. Riley liked the girl group themselves, but when they were joined by Big Time Rush? The music just sounded that much better.

As the CD moved onto the next song, she looked over her room, not realizing she was still dancing. As she heard the sharp cracking sound of a glass breaking, she grimaced. Her room really needed to be clean, she was surprised she could see the floor. The fact that she'd just broken a mug full of apple cinder would just make it harder, being the floor, well, what she could see of it, was going to turn sticky in a matter of moments. But what didn't surprise her, was that the shelf she kept her My American Girl doll Hope Rose on, wasn't cluttered and it actually looked nice.

"Huh...when's the last time I got you a new outfit?" She asked the doll, as if it would answer. Riley smiled, shaking her head. She'd had that doll since she was ten, and now it seemed to be a part of her.

Just then the doorbell downstairs rang, sending Riley running down the stairs, almost tripping as she jumped down the last three steps, then turned the corner and ran to answer the door.

It was the mailman. He had a package in his arms any girl over the age of six could recognize. It was an American Girl box.

"Riley Schaefer?" the man asked.

"Yep, that's me. Thanks." she said, as he handed her the box. As he smiled and turned to walk away and deliver more mail, Riley closed the door and grinned. The doll she'd ordered, Kit Kitteredge, had arrived. Also packed into the box was the second outfit she'd ordered, Kit's Play Suit.

Riley smiled. Today would be the day she and her friends finally put their plan into action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Juliet Alison Ryan sat in her bedroom, looking up at the deep burgundy ceiling, the black swirls she and her mother had painted on it spinning around. Her chocolate hair was in a high ponytail, emerald eyes tracing the swirls, her mind blanking momentarily before she became aware someone was calling her name.<p>

"JULIET!" Her mother called, "PACKAGE FOR YOU!"

Juliet smiled, getting off of her bed, running down the hall to the stairs, sliding down the banister of the first flight, ghosting down the next, finally landing in front of her mother.

"Thank you, mommy!"

"... I worry for your mental stability." Her mother said, teasingly, causing Juliet, who was trying not to laugh, to complain.

"BUT MOM! You told me you had me tested for insanity a couple of years ago!" Juliet whined, taking the box, grinning at her mother.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you mom!"

After running upstairs into her room, Julie torn into the package. It was the doll she'd ordered, the historic doll from 1974. Julie Albright. Aside from having the same name, Julie loved that doll because it represented one of her favorite eras in time.

Taking her out of the box, Julie reached in and grabbed the additional outfit within that she'd ordered, the doll's summer skirt set. After she had dressed the doll and had sat admiring her work, she picked up her cell phone and called Krystyna, one of her friends that lived only about a block away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Abigail Ruth Williams was home alone, putting away the dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. In her haste she dropped a glass, a piece of glass going into her foot, she cursed, jumping around, making her way to the front door.<p>

Brushing her long dark brown hair out of her brown eyes, she smiled when she realized the mailman was at her door. Normally mail carriers didn't ring your doorbell unless there was a package involved. As Abigail looked beside the mailman, she saw there was indeed a package.

"Abigail Williams? I have a package for you," the mailman said as Abby opened the door and took it. Glancing over the box, she smiled.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," she told the mailman who returned her smile and then walked away. Shutting the door, Abby grinned. It was like Christmas morning when she was younger all over again. Because the package she just received? It was an American Girl doll. Rebecca Rubin, to be exact. She had arrived wearing her pajamas, looking just as comfy as Abby wanted to feel.

As soon as she finished the dishes, she'd have to call Juliet, Riley and Krystyna. They had planned this perfectly. Now they just had to make sure they had everything they needed in order for it to really work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Krystyna Louisa Mitchell had just gotten off the phone with Juliet, who had been talking a mile a minute about how her American Girl doll had finally arrived. Krystyna had mentioned multiple times that hers hadn't arrived yet, but knowing the way the girls' friendship worked, it seemed that the doll arriving today would only be welcomed karma.<p>

Of course, now that she thought about it, she had heard the doorbell ring while she was on the phone. Could it really have been possible that as she was discussing it, the doll itself had been delivered?

Heading out of her room and downstairs, Krystye smiled, expecting something to be outside the backdoor when she opened it.

On the porch sat a small box, too small for an American Girl doll... Right? She opened the box to see, that, in fact, it was Molly, in her party dress. This was just perfect. Time to call Juliet back and rub it in her face that the doll had arrived after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Dude! The doll came today, just like yours!... SO SUCK IT!" Krystye said excitedly. Juliet laughed on the other line.<p>

"Well, then I'll bet Riley's and Abby's got to their houses too, since we all kinda live within like a mile of each other! We should call them and all hang out at someone's house...not mine because it's a mess. Yours?"

"Ha... That's a laugh... What about Abby's?"

"Call her and ask her."

"Hold on I'll three-way."

"Cool."

A few seconds later and Abby was on the line bitching about the glass she got stuck in the bottom of her foot.

"Alright guys, I'll see you at Riley's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Alright...we all here?" Riley asked, looking around.<p>

"I am. Why would I forget myself?" Abby said smiling.

"Because sometimes you don't think? Unlike someone like me who always does," Riley said smirking.

"... Is that why your skirt is on backwards?" Juliet asked, walking over to her standing friend, turning her skirt around for her, "Dumbass."  
>"Alright, so maybe I don't think about everything! I don't like paying attention to detail...well, the little stuff anyways. This 'project' we've been talking about? That I can afford to pay attention to. Make sure it works, y'know?"<p>

"Exactly. So what dolls did everyone order? What outfit?" Juliet countered, trying to change the subject.

"I got Kit in her play suit. I was going to get Rebecca, but in order for this to work, we need to have different dolls." Riley explained.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I'm so happy I ordered Rebecca and her pajamas before you! I got my first choice! Ha ha ha!" she chortled.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in, smart ass. I'll be laughing when I get to my boy before yours finds you." she retorted, smirking.

"Oh really? I think Logan will find me before James even figures out what the first clue is!"

"That a challenge? Bring it, Abigator!" Riley shouted, trying not to laugh as Abigail glared at her, "You know how much I hate that nickname."

"Yeah so? Oh, whose Molly McIntire doll is that? Is that her party dress, too? Good choice." Riley commented, trying to dispell the building tension between her and Abby.

"It's mine." Krystye said, smiling and nodding.

"So if that's the three of us, Juliet, you must have-"

"Julie Albright. Is that really a surprise to you all? After all we do technically have the same name. And she's in her summer skirt set."

"All right then. Now that we know who has what doll, do we want to start working on the clues and the letters?" Abby asked. The other three nodded.

"But first," said Riley with a smile, grabbing her laptop, "Let's get some music going. Big Time Rush anyone?" This, of course, was met with cheers. And so, as the boys' voices filled the room, the girls each grabbed and notebook and began to work on their 'project', the hunt that would lead the boys right to their waiting arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, how are we even doing these clues?" Abby asked.

"Eh, I figured we...WAIT! What if we each pick our favorite Big Time Rush song and played the clues off the lyrics?" Juliet suggested.

"Yeah, but then we have to make sure we don't pick the same song, like we did with the dolls."

"Right. Dibs on Boyfriend!" Krystye yelled, smiling.

"Fine. I call Worldwide. Because, please, who else is going to try and take my angel from me?" Riley said, her words seeming to dare the other three to try. Her 'angel' of course, meant James Diamond, who, at least for that song, sang the first verse, had the lead in the chorus, and the 'make-my-heart-melt-and-want-to-faint' line in the bridge, as Riley put it.

"Really? That was obvious. I'll take Any Kind Of Guy," Abby told the others.

That left only Juliet left to choose her song.

"... Show Me."

"Wow... Such detail to that." Riley said sarcastically.

"It's the easiest song to play clues off of."

"It wouldn't be that hard to play off of Worldwide! Or... Well, Any Kind Of Guy I can see that being hard, but really?"

"... Light bulb." Juliet said grinning.

"What, Gru?" Abby asked teasingly.

"What if we sent the dolls to the guys, with our recording of the song in the doll? And in the hands of the doll is the clue with the address written on the back? And we hide ourselves in the store, singing the song, and in our handwriting we have those little cards that the limo drivers hold up with their names on it."

"That sounds very, very complicated. Besides, how are we going to even find the equipment to do that?"

"I know some guys." Julie said smiling.

"Who?" Abby and Krystye asked almost instantaneously.

"You remember my ex-boyfriend Johnathan?"

"The dreamy one with the 'dazzling blue eyes.'" Riley said smirking.

Juliet stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Yes... Anyway, his dad owns a recording company. And we can go to Radio Shack to buy the little speakers."

"... That might be crazy enough to work."

"I know."

"Know... Juliet? How are your clue writing skills?"

"Let's find out."


	3. Good and Bad Boys, Who Cares They're Hot

******Good Boys…Bad Boys….Who Cares, They're Hot!**

Big Time Rush... Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. The four of them were going through fan mail when Kazariah Chance Mitchell walked into the room where the boys had been, holding four boxes.

"Someone sent you guys a ton of shit. It sounds like munchkins singing." She commented, passing out the four boxes.

First to James, then to Kendall, then to her brother, Logan, and finally Carlos. They all looked at her and she stared at them. "Well come on! Open the suckers!"

"Hey, James, when'd you start playing with dolls? Maybe you're more of a girl than just your looks," Logan said grinning.

"Oh shut up, you got one too."

"Uh, guys, I think we all did..."

"But from...who the hell would send us...dolls?"

"Look in their hands...there's like note cards or something. Are those lyrics on it?" Riah asked curiously.

_"Wait, a minute, before I tell you anything you have to find me first _  
><em>Cause I really want you by my side, yeah<em>  
><em>Did I interrupt your rehearsal? I'm sorry but this is kinda fun<em>  
><em>Paris, London, Tokyo, There's just one thing that I gotta do,<em>  
><em>Can you find me and capture my heart like you captured mine?<em>  
><em>Just look for me where the card says and it won't be long <em>  
><em>Boy I'll be thinking about you…<em> 835 N. Michigan Avenue Chicago, IL 60611" James read his, glancing at Kendall.

_"You blaze the night, in city lights,you see me wave, but where am I? _  
><em>See if you can pull me in, can you make me start tremblin',<em>  
><em>Is it in my eyes, do you have the win?<em>

_So Show Me how smart you are... _

189 The Grove Drive, Los Angeles, CA 90036" The bushy eye-brow blonde said, glancing at the genius friend.

"_I'll make up any reason To make you mine_  
><em>If you're staying or leaving <em>  
><em>Be my Any Kind Of Guy, find me in the girliest doll store in this Big Apple... <em>  
>609 Fifth Avenue at 49th Street, New York, NY 10017" Logan looked at the card again as Carlos read, "<em>I'll tell you where, I'm waiting here, looking for your slum-dog millionaire, <em>  
><em>tell me are you looking for a girlfriend? I see that, <em>

_don't be scared to come, put your trust in me, all I really want to be is your girlfriend. _Galleria Dallas, 13464 Dallas Parkway, Dallas, TX 75240"

"... Aren't those all stops on the next tour?"

"Since when are we sponsored by American Girl dolls?"

Question after question Riah laughed before finally saying, "You guys do realize those are lyrics to your songs right? Albeit with different words? Seems like someone's playing a game with you guys. Oh, and I heard American Girl like teamed up to help your fan base, because well, nine and ten year old girls buy those dolls, and most boy bands are geared toward those under fifteen... Maybe seventeen... If you're a loser nineteen but I think even that is-"

"WE GET IT, KAZ!"

"... Fine... Be that way... So are you guys going to look into these?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Hey Jared, hear the news?" A blond haired, green eyed boy asked his friend who was lazily resting against the side of the building they were by.<p>

"No? What news? There's hardly anything interesting about this town anymore..." Jared David Armstrong complained, cyan blue eyes looking up from behind red glasses, black hair just about covering his left eye.

"Really? No news, huh?" Andrew Michael Parks stated, his shaggy brown hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Well, there finally could be something interesting about this town. Jared, you remember that girl you used to like in like 6th grade?"

The black haired boy's head snapped up, "Wait...you mean that Riley Schaefer? What'd you hear about her?"

"Nothing." Nathan Joseph Diamond shot back, smirking, "Just thought I'd pull the nostalgia trigger. My bother on the other hand...ugh." The blonde shuddered.

Nat was, in all due respect, just another version of his younger brother, but with different hair and eye color. Nat just couldn't stand his brother, and couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was because even though Nat was older, and the starting quarterback for the local college, it seemed no matter what he did didn't matter because the world seemed to focus on James, just because he could sing and was in a boy band. Like the ability to sing meant anyone the Nat...it didn't matter. Why look good when you can have all the girls you want just by being the star of the football team?

"What about your brother?" Drew asked, fiddling with the string on his hoodie.

"He's going back on tour...and get this...it's sponsored by 'American Girl'. Talking about childish. Most of their fans are probably nine and ten years old anyways." Nat explained. Drew and Jae laughed.

"Great. But...there's something else. You're not telling us everything, man." Jae prompted.

"Yeah..." Nathan sighed. Drew leaned forward, "Well what is it?"

"He actually called me yesterday, and told me how apparently they got these American Girl dolls. He said there's a clue and an address on it, he thinks it's like a scavenger hunt...but the object isn't to collect items. He thinks the boys all are set up by their secret admirers."

"Secret admiriers? Who would fall for them?" Jae joked.

"Have you seen my brother? Do you know how many girls would just die to even touch his hand? I won't get to that level unless I'm playing for the NFL and my team wins the superbowl...y'know? Some girls just like me because I'm the quarterback. I hate that. You don't like someone just because of the position they play. That's why I can't stand him...James is so...so fucking popular. Mr. I'm-the-best-looking-guy-in-the-world...I cannot wait for someone to put his ass where it belongs...not on a stage in LA, but back home in Minnesota like when we were littler, shoving snow for $2 a driveway..." Nathan vented, pent up resentment toward his brother flooding out in a rush.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Jae said, eyes clouded with concern.

"You want harsh? Imagine your Riley...the girl you used to love...imagine her, that red hair and hazel eyes...in my brother's arms. He's holding her, kissing her, whispering things you know you'd say to hear if you'd had the chance...and tell me that's not harsh."

"You bastard. Don't make me picture things like that! I loved her...and what did she do? She left me. To move to LA...years before I moved out here myself. i doubt she even realizes I'm here. If I find her, I'm taking her back. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Got that, Diamond?" Jared snarled, glaring.

Nathan nodded, "So you're in for stopping my brother and his friends from reaching those girls? "

"As long as I get mine back." Jae re-iterated, the slightest smile on his lips.

"Hey, I'm just following you guys." Drew said, holding a hand out as if they were a football team about to break the huddle.

"Cool. Then it's settled. We need to look up the tour schedule for Big Time Rush, and follow them to each city, as that's probably what the girls are doing. But before we do that, I want coffee. With a lot of sugar in it. Who wants Asian food? I've got Maruchan ramen and sweet and sour chicken at home still," Nathan added.

"Hey, as long as you have Monster, I'm good." Drew smiled, to which Jared nodded, "Yeah, got any Strawberry Kiwi Snapple? I'm in then."

"Come one...we'll stop at a gas station on the way home." Nathan said to the others as the boys began to walk down the street, laughing and smiling as the conversation turned to video games and hot girls, Nat bringing up how 'dating the cheerleading captain was the best thing about being a quarterback along with winning games'. Drew couldn't stop talking about his skateboard tricks and Jae, well, he just was quiet, lost in thought about his ex-girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Tickets to Flights Hiding In Plain Sight

**Tickets for Flights and Hidden In Plain Sight**

"Alright! I found it!" Riley cheered, grinning.

"Took you long enough," Juliet muttered.

"I heard that!"

"GOOD!"

Everyone laughed and Riley sighed. "Okay... Anyway, now that we have the most important and largest details out of the way, how are we going to lure them in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Juliet asked.

"No." Krystye said, looking at her, her head cocked to the side.

"Since the dolls sing and our voices are clearly unique, all we have to do is stand in the store, a strip of paper in our hands with their name on it in our handwriting, and then they figure it out... Unless it's Ken and then we'll just pray that he notices the difference between blonde and red."

"Juliet?" Riley questioned, "You don't have- YOU BITCH!"

"Sweetie? Who cares if I'm beautiful?"

"What?"

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is found on trees, trees are found in nature, nature is beautiful."

"Oh! So... The Ken crack?"

"Ken is Barbie's boyfriend. Ken is normally depicted as a 'good-looking' brunette. Barbie is normally blonde, you're a red head."

"... I might kill you."

"Eh... Kill the person that designed Ken after James." Juliet said grinning.

"KEN THE DOLL WAS MADE BEFORE JAMES WAS EVEN BORN!"

"Are you sure about that?" Juliet asked, smirking.

"Twenty on Juliet."

"Twenty on Riley. Okay girls! Let's settle this the mature way! First one to die five times in Halo 3 is the loser." Abby said in an official tone.

Riley and Juliet grinned at each other, sitting down in front of the television, picking up the Xbox controllers.

Juliet stood up, grinning, jumping up and down. "SUCK IT! I WIN!"

"Son of a- YOU HAVE NEVER BEATEN ME!"

"I never had a plasma pistol."

"I hate you."

"I love you too! No homo!" Julie said, making a heart with her hands, standing and walking towards the computer.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked her.

"Printing out my ticket for LA of course."

"Can you get me one for Chicago?" Riley asked her, handing her a wad of cash.

"Can you get me," Krystye started, one hand running through her short, dark brown almost black hair, "One for Dallas?"

"New York City?" Abby asked, all of them handing her money.

"New York City is being printed now." Juliet said before typing in quickly, "Dallas, you're done... Okay... Chicago... Chicago... I have to get you a connector flight through Dallas."

"Fine."

"Los Angeles..." Juliet said, holding her ticket a few minutes later, "You're about to be rocked."

"Should someone tell her how insane she looks?"

"SHIT!"

"What?"

"I have to go pack! My flight leaves at seven tomorrow!" Juliet said, running out of Riley's house.

"She's going to die." Riley commented.

"Why?"

"She won't sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kendall Knight walked into the American Girl doll store, thankful Katie that was with him.<p>

"So big brother, why are we here?"

"... I'm buying you a doll... And I'm looking for someone who sent me a package."

"Do you know this person?"

"No."

"Do you know what they look like?"

"No."

"Sound like?"

"N- I know her voice. Her singing-"

"_Baby Show Me, by the way you hold me, way that you control me-_"

"That's her."

"... Big Bro? How do you know she's legit?"

"What was the clue?"

"You blaze the night, in city lights, you see me wave, but where am I? See if you can pull me in," Kendall repeated before adding, "And I'd know that song anywhere. Even if she didn't change the lyrics to it, that's Show Me. Who ever is singing is at the chorus right now."

"Baby show me by the way you hold me, way that you control me, speed me up or-" The girl continued to sing and Kendall walked towards her.

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked, tapping her shoulder.

The brunette girl turned around, a small strip of paper in her hands. Scrawled in the neat handwriting he saw on the card in the doll box, "Kendall Knight" was written on it.

"Did you-"

"Send you an American Girl doll? And then, by your peak of interest, you googled it and found out her name was Julie Albright, 1974? You also realized that the address on the back had something to do with your tour? And out of natural curiosity you came to see what you'd find?"

"... Yeah... Pretty much."

"What did I miss?"

"... Nothing, it's just-"

"You're wondering either how or why. My guess is both."

"Actually... I'm leaning more towards the why factor."

"... Honestly?"

Kendall nodded and Juliet answered, "I guess it's just one of those things where it sounds like an awesome idea and then you go through with it and forget why you thought about it."

"So that clue had nothing to do with how you feel?" Kendall prompted.

"All honesty I wrote all of the clues thinking about one person in particular."

"Who would that be?"

Juliet held up the 'Kendall Knight' paper in her hands. "This person."

Kendall looked down at Juliet's 5'8 frame. "Really?"

"... I kind of hope you took that in a nice, flattered way and not a 'she's a super creepy stalker' way." Julie said a little embarrassed.

"I never caught your name."

"Oh! Juliet Ryan. My friends call me Julie."

"I can see why."

"What do you mean? I look nothing like the doll." Kendall took Julie's hand guiding her a few feet over to the mirror, picking up a Julie Albright doll.

"You're wrong, you see the-... Never mind." Kendall said, stopping looking at the floor.

"... It's okay... My best friend, Riley, she did the same thing."

"Did what same thing?"

"Said I look like the doll...I only really got her because we share the same name. And of course, I like the decade that was the 70s... No time is even like it."

"So... You're a history nerd?" Kendall asked.

"And proud to be."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You could probably have an interesting conversation with Logan... Do you like any sports?"

"Actually, I'm a huge closeted football fan, I'm also really into hockey."

Kendall rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep... Any-" Julie was interrupted by many voices shouting, "KENDALL KNIGHT!"

"I think we should run, big brother."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me!" Kendall said grabbing Julie's hand, pulling her towards the exit, Katie right behind them.

Ten minutes later, out of sight from the screaming girls, Kendall, Juliet and Katie ducked into a small pizzeria.

Juliet looked at the siblings. "... Are you two okay?" Katie was bent over at the waist breathing heavily while Kendall had his hands over his head, trying to breathe a little easier.

"How... Are... You... Not... Tired?" Katie wheezed out.

"... I run every day. Riley said it was a waste of time and energy... Too bad if she gets mobbed she'll have to be asked to be carried... Or she'll get a taxi... Or she'll kill someone... You know... Just another day in the life of Riley..."

"She sounds like an interesting person."

"Believe me... She is."

"So... Why did you go through all this trouble to send me the doll? Actually, how'd you even go about thinking the whole over?"

"Riley suggested that we hide in the drums... I told her she was bat crap crazy. Then my friend Krystye suggested that we just hide out in your dressing rooms... To which I told her she was insane. And Abby, she suggested that we jumped on stage and kiss you guys out of the blue... Riley and Krystye really liked that one, I also said that she was insane and that we would have been carried off by security before they could get on stage... Let alone get seats close enough. It wasn't until a month ago when I was talking to my older sister about an Easter egg scavenger hunt when I thought of the American Girl dolls." Julie explained as they were seated in the small restaurant.

"That's some story."

"... I'm just glad I didn't have to hide in a drum kit, sneak into your dressing rooms and risk restraining orders and or prison and I'm also ecstatic that I didn't have to risk prison or restraining orders by jumping up on stage. My way was at least legal."

"She has a point, big brother." Katie said, finally having a steady breathing level.

"At least everything was done legal-"

"KENDALL!" Juliet and Katie jumped, looking at the fans.

"SERIOUSLY?" Kendall shouted, grabbing Katie, who grabbed Julie's hand.

The three of them ran down streets the group of fans becoming larger.

"DOES THIS HAPPEN VERY OFTEN?" Juliet asked, shouting above the fans screaming Kendall's name.

"MORE THAN I'D LIKE TO ADMIT!" Kendall shouted back, taking a sharp left.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Katie asked, shouting.

"Back to the Palm Woods!"

A few minutes passed and the Palm Woods was in sight.

Katie was breathing heavily, so Juliet stopped her. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing the girls' hands on top of her head.

She shook her head no, trying to breathe steadily. "Come on." Julie held her arms out Katie.

Katie grinned, hugging her. "Come on sweetie, I'll buy you a drink."

The pair walked towards a street vendor. "One water please?"

The man nodded as Juliet reached into her back pocket. "No, it's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. The way you take care of her, it's like she's your daughter."

"Thank you."

The man handed her the water and Julie uncapped it, handing the drink to Katie.

"Drink this slowly. You'll feel better."

A few minutes passed and Julie was standing outside of the Palm Woods with Katie.

"I'm surprised Kendall didn't double back." Juliet said to Katie.

"I trusted that she was in good hands and I was right." Kendall said, popping out of no where. Julie turned to look at Kendall.

"You've known me... What? Two hours? Maybe three? And yet you trust me with your little sister?"

"... I probably could have thought that through a little bit better, couldn't I?"

"No? Really?" Katie and Juliet asked in the same sarcastic tone. The pair looked at each other hi-fiving.

"... That was kind of scary."

Juliet looked behind her shoulder to see Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond walking towards them.

"New girl... Nice..." The three bumped fists.


	5. New Girl, Meet Riah, Just Be Nice

**New Girl, Meet Riah…Just Be Nice**

Juliet looked at them. "You do realize that I'm not deaf... Right? And I pray that you also realize that I'm faster than you... Right?"

"What makes you think you can out run us?"

"One, I probably have more endurance than the four of you. Two, I have a lighter bone mass, and three, I just out ran Kendall."

"But he made it here before you."

"I stopped to help his little sister who was struggling to breathe!"

The four exchanged a look. "Oh! And I did all of that in heels!" Juliet said, showing off her wedge heels.

"Okay... Sorry, Kendall... Juliet kind of takes the cake on this one." Logan said, looking from Kendall to Juliet.

"Thanks man, way to not hurt my pride." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Oh, Kendall! Don't worry about it," Julie started sarcastically, "I'm probably the only person that can truly beat you in a battle of wits and brawl."

"What is this? Is today pick on Kendall day?" Kendall asked, upset his pride was being wounded.

"It's okay, big bro."

"Wait? A battle of brawl?"

"Didn't he tell you? I'm a runner and a football player."

James and Logan laughed. "You? You play football."

"Why are people so surprised by this, fact?"

"It's because you're a girl and you probably weigh a hundred and five pounds." Katie commented, placing a hand on Juliet's shoulder, standing on her toes to do so.

"Yeah... I could probably beat them at Halo 3 too."

"That would be-"

"Did someone say Halo 3?" The four asked, suddenly becoming interested in Katie and Julie's conversation again.

"Bring up a mindless video game and look at what happens." Juliet said, looking down at Katie.

"Well, Julie... This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Katie commented, looking up at the elder girl.

"I agree Katie."

"Best two out of three? One-on-one?" Kendall asked Julie.

"You're on." The six moved towards the elevator, getting off on the second floor, walking into 2J.

Ten minutes later, Julie was destroying Kendall.

"Jeez Juliet! You're on fire!" James shouted as Juliet was furiously pressing buttons on the controller.

"Yeah, so is Kendall." Juliet said laughing at Kendall's burning figure, "You're an idiot!" Juliet shouted, launching a plasma grenade at Kendall, it landed by a wooden crate.

"Nice aim!" Kendall taunted.

The grenade which had landed on the box exploded. The box, having been full of plasma grenades, caused a chain reaction, causing Kendall's character to explode.

Juliet looked over at Kendall.

"I have wonderful aim." Julie stated, grinning at Kendall.

"One more round."

"You're on blondie."

"Name calling? Really?"

"Whatcha gonna do caterpillars?"

"... I'm going to beat you... Uh... You..."

"Time's up!" Katie and Juliet shouted, hi-fiving.

-57 seconds later-

"I WIN!" Julie shouted, dancing around Kendall.

"Dude... 57 seconds." Logan said in whispered awe, looking at the timer on his phone.

"... That's got to be one of the stupidest things that has happened to you... Ever."

"I think, on my brother's behalf that, the previous statement is true and that Kendall is pathetic at Halo."

"Oh Katie... Probably not the thing to say."

"... Yeah, probably not."

"Well... At least we know I'm the supportive humanitarian." Julie joked to Katie.

"Are you really?" Katie asked.

Juliet hung her head. "Sadly."

"Hey Logan? Can I-" The new voice stopped, staring at Juliet.

"Uh... Hi?" She tried, looking at the newest brunette to join the clan.

"Hey," Juliet smiled coolly at the girl, "My name is Juliet most people call me Julie."

The girl looked at Julie in disdain. "Kazariah... Most people call me Ri or Riah... Kazariah should work just fine for you." She spat.

Julie placed a hand over her mouth, trying to subdue the laughter.

"Is there a problem?" Riah asked her, her pink-tipped caramel hair whipping around her.

By this point, Juliet was holding her sides from laughing. Riah clenched her fists, stomped her foot like a pretentious child and stormed away.

Jules straightened herself and calmed down. "Why were you laughing?"

"It pisses people off." Jules said smiling.

"That was my sister." Logan said.

"... While I would normally feel bad, she alienated me from the rest of the general population... She needs to learn to be nicer to strangers. She made assumptions about me before I opened my mouth. And if she's that rude to me, I can't wait to see how she reacts to Riley, Krystye and Abby."

"Who, who and who?"

"My best friends, they also sent you dolls."

"Want to tell us who sent which doll?"

"Nope... Well... I will... If you guys can beat me in a simple trivia game."


	6. Trivia Questions and Humanitarians

**Trivia Questions & Humanitarians**

"Rules?" Logan asked.

"You can select one of the four of you to go up against me. Katie has to ask the questions."

"Logan!" Carlos, James and Kendall chorused.

"Perfect."

"Why?"

"Because... I think that this will test who the true genius is."

Five minutes later and Katie had printed off forty sheets of random questions.

"Okay, first question. How many quarters of Russia is covered in forests?"

"One."

"Correct, that's Jules - 1, Logan - 0. Nest question... It's about ketchup... Seriously? Anyway, this common condiment was first sold as what in the 1830s?"

"Medicine." Logan and Julie shouted at the same time.

"Correct, but I have to throw it out because you both answered correctly."

"How dimples are in a golf ball?"

"336." Julie responded immediately, a tear springing in her eye.

"You okay, Jules?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Silly memory."

"No memory is silly, Julie." Kendall said, standing beside her chair.

"You'd be surprised."

"Want to tell us?"

"A couple of years ago, before my dad left for Iraq, we were really bored. So he asked me to efficiently count how many dimples are on a golf ball. I sat on the floor of my basement, with my dad, a golf ball and a sharpie, placing a small dot on each dimple. My dad asked me when I was done how many there were. I looked him in the eye and said, 'You seriously thought I was counting?' Then I showed him a smiley face I had drawn on the golf ball." Juliet smiled to herself.

"... Someone's got a goofy smile." Katie sing-songed.

"Like I said, silly memories."

"There's something else... Isn't there?"

"He... My dad, I mean, he died in Iraq."

"I'm-"

"The first person to say, 'I'm sorry' will be slapped across the face." Jules threatened.

"Really, Julie? Really?"

"I hate it when people feel sympathetic."

The group looked at her. "Come here." Katie said holding open her arms.

Juliet rolled her eyes, moving to hug Katie. Someone came up beside Julie and Katie, hugging the pair. Julie noticed the blonde hair, realizing it was Kendall. The other three boys joined in the group hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Riley and Krystye boarded the flight to Dallas.<p>

"Why did we let Jules book our tickets?" Riley groaned, flopping into her seat.

"What do you mean?" Krystye asked, looking at Riley's barely moving form.

"I woke up at 3:39 this morning."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep, dammit!"

"You just couldn't sleep? I think-"

"I'm concerned about Jules! She's the baby of the group! She could be anywhere in the world! Who knows if Kendall found her in LA!"

At that moment Riley's phone began buzzing.

"Who is it?" Krystye asked.

"JULIE!" Riley shouted happily into the microphone.

_"Wow, Riley... Way to make me go deaf."_

"How'd it go?"

"_Well... Let's see... Kendall almost got mobbed twice... I'm Katie's surrogate older sister, I met Mama Knight who is an angel walking among us she is so nice, I also met Logan's little sister, Kazariah... I'm pretty sure she hates me..._"

"Why?"

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_ Jules whisper shouted into the phone.

"You sound calm about it."

_"No one has ever out right hated me! I mean sure, I've had people that disliked me but they always had some kind of respect towards me! This girl doesn't even know me and she thinks that I'm-"_

"Sweetie? I really do care but-"

_"Your flight's about to take off?"_

"Yeah, I am _so _sorry!"

_"It's fine! I'll see you in four days." _Juliet said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"See you in four days."


	7. Realiable Liars

**Reliable Liars**  
>"Juliet?" Katie shook the girl who had fallen asleep on the couch.<p>

"What?" Julie groaned.

"It's time to wake up... We're leaving for tour today!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep... I packed up your stuff. I left out some clothes for you."

"Who are you, Katie? My mother?"

"No, but seeing as your real one isn't here- does she even know where you are? - I guess you should listen to me."

"... Sweetie? My mother knows where I am... i checked my phone last night before I went to bed and I had thirty-two emails from my mom..."

"That's sad... Now... Get dressed. The tour bus is outside."

"Right! Bathroom?"

"Follow me."

Julie came out of the bathroom ten minutes later wearing blue destroyed denim cut off shorts, silver bangles, green wedge sandals, and a green and black checkered button up over a green camisole.

She threw her hair up in a high ponytail, a pair of aviators resting on top of her head.

"Wow...concert much?"

"This is just what I normally wear. I've noticed Kendall tends to wear checkered stuff a lot, along with a beanie, so... Actually never mind that. Where's the first stop on the tour?"

"Uh... Somewhere in Texas... I think... Dallas? Yeah... Dallas."

"Such reliable information Katie."

"I try, Jules, I really, really try."

Julie rolled her eyes, smiling at the tween's antics. A few seconds later she'd grabbed her cell and wallet, following Katie out of 2J.

Katie and Julie walked down the hallway, to the elevator.

"Hey... What's Ri's problem?"

"She's had a giant crush on my big brother for years but he doesn't see her as anything more than a little sister."

"Really?" Julie asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Yep... So she hates anyone that catches my brother's eye."

"You think I have, then?"

"Dude, if you have as much... Guts as you did to send him that doll and lead him practically into your arms... Any guy that can see how much work you're putting into showing you like him is obviously going to like you back. Plus I can just kinda tell from the way he looks at you..."

"... Promise me you _won't _play matchmaker and mess with your brother's love life."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME AGREE TO THAT!" Katie shouted.

"Of course I can't make you agree to it! I was just hoping that you could agree with it and we drop the subject."

"But... Julie!" Katie whined.

"But... Katie!" Juliet whined at the little sister she never had.

"Hey Kates! ... Juliet." Riah said, walking up to them

"Riah! Please! Don't call me Kates!" Katie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But that's a cute nickname!" Riah complained.

"NO! IT ISN'T!" Katie shouted at Riah.

Riah's eyes welled with fake tears.

"Crocodile tears get you no where, Riah. They only make you look like a liar. If anything, we can rely on you to do something over dramatic." Katie said.

"Come on, Katie, let's go get our stuff on the bus." Jules said.

"Wait! You guys are actually going with them?" Riah shouted.

"Didn't you get the invite?" Julie asked in a mock concerned voice.

"WHAT INVITE?" Riah shouted as Juliet and Katie walked out of the Palm Woods.

"Way to be a bitch, Jules."

"Katie? I _live_ for moments like those. So it's Dallas?"

The smaller brunette nodded as Juliet took out her phone and texted Krystye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Krystye's phone buzzed in her pocket just as she and Riley walked from the plane dock to the main airport terminal.<p>

"Who is it?" Riley asked curiously.

"It's Juliet, you idiot. Who else would it be?"

"Just wondering... Look I know you didn't sleep, but that's no reason to get all snappy at me."

"I'm just nervous, all right? Who knows if this is even going to work out?" Riley assured, right before her own phone started ringing, "Maybe I should answer the phone..."

Krystye said glancing at the text message from , "That might be a good thing."

Riley paused and looked at the caller id. There was no way that number should be calling her, she'd deleted it and forgotten who it had belonged to. Secondly, how had who was calling her even gotten her cell phone number?

"Hello?" She asked, not noticing she'd been holding her breath.

_"Hey Riley! It's Jared Armstrong! Remember me?" _

Riley mentally cringed. Great. That guy... again... There was something about his name that seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember it.

"Um, I think I do... But... Do you mind reminding me who you are?" She asked, turning to look at Krystye who was talking a mile a minute about her nervous she was to whoever had called her, while Riley had been busy with her own phone call.

_"I used to go to elementary and middle school with you. We both ended up behind the curtain during one of the dances, and I remember you saying that if you died that night you wanted to die knowing you'd kissed a guy... I know this sounds stalkerish seeing as you've apparently forgotten about me, but... You were my first crush, and well... I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime, now that we're older and our parents aren't so controlling." _

"Oh! Uh... Well... You see... Jared... I am so flattered... But... Uh... What was that? Coming Krystye! Sorry, Jared, gottogo! BYE!" Riley rushed her last few words hanging up quickly. throwing her phone into the depths of her purse.

"You know... You're going to want your phone in 3... 2... 1... Now." Krystye counted down, and Riley's phone began ringing.

Riley growled and looked at the number. _Unknown Caller._

"Hello?" Riley asked, answering the phone.

_"Riley? It's Julie... I've got a surprise for you."_

"What is it?"

_"Well... Some new found friends of mine heard from a little birdy that it is your birthday."_

"Where are you going with this?"

_"Well... My new friends happen to be a very popular band."_

"..." Riley was silent for a moment. "And?"

_"Well... You see... I'm going to put you on speaker, and my friends, Big Time Rush are going to sing Happy Birthday to you."_

Riley staggered back a few steps, reminding herself to breath before she fainted.

"Are... You... You're serious?"

_"No Riley... I'm not serious... I just called you up and told you that because I'm a bitch... OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS? WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?"_

"Someone who likes to make people become deaf?"

_"No, Riley, that, my dear friend, is you."_

"Okay, okay I get it! Just put me on speaker! God... I sound like an impatient five year old, don't I?"

"Riley? You've been an impatient five-year-old since you were three... Did I mention that you've been on speaker since I called you?" Riley could hear the self-satisfied smirk on Juliet's face.

"I AM-"

_"Children under the age of 13 are in the car!"_ Julie supplied quickly.

"SEVEN DAYS, JULIET!"

_"Do you want your favorite band to sing to you or not?"_

"Yes please."

_"Happy-"_

"FLIGHT 736492 TO CHICAGO IS NOW BOARDING AT TERMINAL 1, CONCOURSE C GATE 3."

"I'm sorry, guys, I've got to go." Riley said quickly, feeling like she was going to cry, hanging up the phone, taking off running towards the gate, waving goodbye to Krystye. But then she remembered her luggage. They'd switch it over right? Hopefully. It was a connector flight, they had to.


	8. Corny Meeting, Corny Kiss

**A Corny Meeting and A Corny Kiss**

Krystye sighed as she left the Dallas airport. Getting to the local American Girl Place, on the other hand, was going to be the hard part, seeing as she had no clue where anything was.

Hailing a taxi, she smiled as she realized this actually was going to work. She knew she had time to burn before in between the time the boys had their concert and when she needed to be found, so she told the driver to take to the American Girl Place, and then she'd get something to eat and just walk around for a while.

Of course, 'walking around' meant aimlessly wandering the American Girl Place, corn dog in one hand and bottle of Hawaiian fruit punch in the other. As she settled into the area where she'd wait for Carlos to find her, she absentmindedly began to hum Boyfriend.

(Meanwhile, also in Dallas)

"Hey guys, we're here." Kendall said as the tour bus pulled up outside the back of the hotel they'd be staying at.

"Alright...now where's the nearest American Girl Place?" Julie asked, smiling.

Logan grabbed his IPhone and looked up directions as he said, "Can't you just tell us which one of your friends sent the doll?"

"You didn't beat me. Oh, which doll was it?"

"It was Molly McIntire in her party dress.." Katie added, "The girl from World War Two...1944 or something."

"Jesus Katie... Way to have an eidetic memory... Carlos? I do need you to come with me." Juliet said grinning.

"Why me?"

"Because! Kry- My friend is waiting!...Oh! Kendall, Katie...if you two want to come along, feel free to join us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the American Girl Place, Krystye was still humming random Big Time Rush songs when her phone vibrated, indicating a text. Reading it, she smiled. Juliet was on her way with Carlos.

Grabbing a slip of paper and writing his name on it, she headed down to the reception desk to wait, starting to sing Boyfriend.

"But... This is... It's all dolls! Are you trying to kill me?" Carlos complained as the four walked into the American Girl Place.

"Hey... As soon as we find my friend, I'll buy you both a few corn dogs. She absolutely loves them."

"She likes corndogs?"

"And Hawaiian punch and hockey... HAPPY NOW, GARCIA?" Juliet shouted, attracting Krystye's attention.

"_I'll tell you where, I'm waiting here, looking for your slum-dog millionaire, _  
><em>tell me are you looking for a girlfriend? I see that, don't be scared to come, put your trust in me, all I really want to be is your girlfriend.<em>" Krystye sang, rounding the corner, holding a slip of paper. Scrawled onto the page in her neat handwriting was "Carlos Garcia."

"That her? I mean, it sounds like her because that's what the doll was singing, but..."

"Carlos? Stop while you're ahead and go get her."

"If it sounds like her, it probably is her." Kendall supplied knowingly, glancing at Juliet, causing her to stick her tongue out at him jokingly.

He smiled at her and Carlos walked over to Krystyna.

"Carlos Garcia." He looked at her, grinning.

"Krystyna Mitchell... No relation to Logan. My friends call me Krystye."

"My friends call me crazy..." The others laughed, as Kendall added, "Well, it's true in most cases."

"So you sent me the doll?" Carlos asked, just as he noticed Juliet and Katie were both motioning they should move.

"Yeah, I-" Krystye began, "What?" she asked Juliet, whose eyes were widened in mock fear.

"Uh, Krystye...run. Now."

"Wha- oh. Oh...okay, running away!" She yelled, running after Juliet who had already taken off.

"Why are they running?" Carlos asked Kendall, noticing Katie was starting to back up.

"THEM!"

"KENDALL! CARLOS!"

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY SINGLE TIME?" Kendall shouted, causing Juliet to start running backwards shouting, "YOU GUYS ARE HOT AND POPULAR! SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABY AND RUN FASTER!"

She turned back around, running towards the limo.

"Hey Sebastian!"

"Miss Julie!"

"Um... We're about to be brutally mobbed by a rabid pack of preteen girls. Help!" she squeaked.

Kendall, Katie, Carlos and Krystye tumbled into the limo. As soon as the door closed Krystye looked at Sebastian and yelled, "DRIVE!"

The tires squealed as he took off towards the hotel.

"Why... Didn't I... Listen to you... When... You suggested... The four of us... Go out for Cross Country?" Krystye panted.

Juliet grinned. "Because you and Riley are fat asses." Julie teased, kicking up her wedge heeled feet onto Krystye's knees.

"You did that shit in heels?"

"I did it yesterday in heels too!"

"You did not!"

"Kendall?" Krystye and Juliet asked, looking at the blonde.

"She did." Kendall confirmed.

"I win!" Juliet grinned at her friend.

Krystye mocked her and Jules smiled triumphantly.

"Nothing will bring me down today!"

"Watch you trip the minute we get out of the limo."

Juliet mocked Krystye. "Excuse me? Who was Miss Washington High three years running?" Kendall looked at Juliet when she said this, but she took no notice as she continued, "I also would like to mention that I was not the one that tripped during her valedictorian speech!"

"That was really funny when Riley did that."

"That was a featured video on YouTube that was so funny!"

"Do you know how close our GPA's were?" Julie asked her.

"No... I forget." Krystye put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"A tenth of a point! A TENTH!" Julie raged.

"Are you sure that pent up aggression is healthy?" Krystye asked in a mock therapist kind of tone.

"No... It's not healthy... I just know that if I had been valedictorian I wouldn't have tripped. I'm just glad Riley sucked at speeches and had to trade speeches with me."

"Didn't you write the valedictorian speech?"

"... No..."

"YOU RIGGED IT SO SHE HAD TO GIVE THE SHORTER SPEECH!" Krystye shouted.

Julie looked at Krystye smirking. "Life's a bitch... If it were a slut it would've been easier for Riley."

"The antagonist never wins, Jules."

"In that moment, while Riley is my best friend, she also has terrible fright talking in front of her peers, which in my opinion, is a very reasonable fear."

"What?" Carlos, Katie, Krystye, and Kendall chorused questioningly.

"Think about it, guys, wouldn't you rather embarrass yourself in front of a group of people you've never met and have them judge you and not have to hear about it? Or! Would you rather embarrass yourself in front of your peers and hear about how you messed up, day after dreary day?" Juliet asked Krystye.

"Now that we have all been exposed to Jules' philosophy on life... I want to hear about your Miss Washington High days." Kendall said, looking at Juliet.

She smirked teasingly, twirling a lock of chocolate hair.

"What is there to know?" Julie asked him.

"How does one become Miss Washington High?"

"It's a popularity contest. And normally... Sophomores and Juniors don't win. But... I guess John kind of carried me through Sophomore and Junior year, and I participated in almost every club in Senior year so I had literally NO social life..."

"Seriously? Do not say you had no social life! Don't you remember Dylan V-"

"DO NOT go there!"

"Please go there!" Katie grinned at Krystye.

"If you go there I am totally going to talk obnoxiously about Zach S-"

"FINE! I won't say-"

"Or text, email, whisper, shout, or any other type of communication!"

"FINE! I won't COMMUNICATE WITH ANYONE! About his party."

Juliet face palmed. "What happened at his party?" Carlos asked.

Juliet looked at him, caught his gaze and hissed, "Absolutely _NOTHING_!"

"Right! Nothing! Got it!"

"Good Carlos."

"Don't treat him like a dog!"

"You know how I get when I'm stressed, paranoid, pissed, in any type of angry emotion and or feeling like a pretentious and bitchy psycho."

"... Do we have to go there, Jules? Really? Right now?"

"I can't help it! My Mr. Hyde is kind of just lurking there."

"Mr. Hyde?" Carlos asked.

"The Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Written by Robert Louis Stevenson..." Juliet said, immediately launching into brainiac mode.

"Julie? You're rambling..." Krystye tried to get her friend to stop.

"It is about a London lawyer named Gabriel John Utterson who investigates strange occurrences between his old friend, Dr Henry Jekyll, and the misanthropic Edward Hyde." Juliet started, "The work is commonly associated with the rare mental condition often spuriously called "split personality", wherein within the same person there are at least two distinct personalities. In this case, the two personalities in Dr Jekyll are apparently good and evil, with completely opposite levels of morality. The novella's impact is such that it has become a part of the language, with the phrase "Jekyll and Hyde" coming to mean a person who is vastly different in moral character from one situation to the next-"

Juliet was about to launch into more information when lips found hers, causing her to stop talking.

Kendall pulled away from Juliet, resting his forehead on hers, grinning.

"Best kiss of my life." She whispered.

"Best kiss of your life so far..." He whispered back, pecking her lips again.

"Now are you two going to be a sappy mushy couple? Because... I don't know if we'll be able to stand that by the time we meet up with Riley and she meets-"

Juliet clamped a hand over her mouth. "I haven't told them about who is with who."

"Why not?" Krystye asked when Juliet removed her hand.

"It's more fun for me." Julie grinned, settling back into her seat next to Kendall, who wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Wow... You are a bitch." Krystye and Katie said simultaneously.

"I aim to please." Julie said grinning, looking at Krystye, and then over Kendall to see Katie smirking at her.

"Being a bitch isn't necessarily pleasing!"

"... It's pleasing for me to get a rise out of people."

"Do you insist on being cheeky?"

"... Krystye dear! I insist that I must never let a truer phrase pass my lips than that I am a cheeky, sarcastic bitch!" Juliet said in a British accent.

"You can do accents?" Carlos, Katie and Kendall asked her, surprise in their tones.

"Well my dear friends, I must say, I don't have that many accents." Juliet said in a southern accent.

"Hey kids?" Sebastian asked, "You might want to see this..."

"What's wrong?"

"James and Logan are running from fans... Does someone want to run with them, get them to safety?"

"JULES!" The limo chorused.

"Someone, Krystye, want to trade shoes with me."

"Eh... No!"

"Bitch. Stop the limo!"

The limo stopped. "I expect prayers and money when I get back to the hotel!" Julie shouted running away from the limo, towards the gaggle of fan girls.

She passed about half of the group when the limo pulled up next to her. Kendall rolled down the window.

"You're going to get attacked..." Juliet shouted to Kendall.

"Give me your shoes! You'll run easier according to Krystye." Juliet stopped quickly ditching her shoes, and throwing them at the stopped limo.

"I'll see you guys!" Julie shouted, running towards James and Logan praying that they were alive.

She saw two figures dive into an alley. Juliet, praying her hunch was right, dove into the alleyway.

"If I get some kind of freaky foot disease, I'm blaming Krystye." Julie muttered.

Her phone began buzzing. Juliet pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

Logan Mitchell

In Dumpster with James. HELP!

Juliet smirked. Looking down the alley she noticed at least five dumpsters. She texted back 'Which one?'

Logan Mitchell

The first one on the right! Please hurry... There is a very ominous rotting banana stuck on the top and James and I are under it... There is no room in the dumpster!

Juliet looked at the dumpster next to her and hit the top of it, causing the alleged rotting banana to fall. She heard James' girly shriek and Logan shout, "JULIE!"

Julie opened the dumpster and looked down to see James covered in rotting banana.

"JULIET! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"... Catch me first!" Julie teased at the banana covered James.

"I will hurt you!"

"Good luck..." Julie said teasingly, looking at James.

Julie sent a text to Krystye where they were and what happened.

Krystye!

Why is James covered in rotten banana?

Julie sent her another text telling them to just hurry up.

A car honked as Logan was helping James out of the dumpster and Juliet turned to see the limo.

She stormed over to it. "Shoes!" She demanded. "And a bottle of water!"

Kendall, who was sitting next to the window, handed Juliet a bottle of water and then her shoes. Juliet doused the bottom of her feet with water, cleaning some of the grime off of them.

She put her shoes back on and climbed into the limo. James walked up behind her, throwing the rotten banana at her back, missing by a quarter of an inch, having it land on the limo itself.

"Nice aim, Diamond."

"HOW DID I MISS? YOU ARE NOT EVEN TWO FEET AWAY FROM ME!" James shouted as he climbed into the limo, part of the banana still on his head.

"Ha! I win!" Julie shouted at him.

"I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!"

"... Sure... Eventually... Possibly... Never!" Juliet grinned at the brunette, who scowled at her.

"I DON'T LOSE!"

"Sure, James, just keep telling yourself that and you will be just fine... As long as you don't hurt yourself... Or your imaginary masculinity."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	9. WTF? JULIE!

**THE FU- JULIE?**

Riley walked out of the Chicago airport, thinking only about where she needed to go, not realizing she'd be walking there. As soon as she stepped outside the revolving door, she retreated back inside, not expecting how cold it was outside.

What she had on definitely wasn't what you'd want to wear in early March in Chicago. She wore black leggings under a red tulle skirt, with a long sleeved white t-shirt and a red shirt that had 'Swag' written in block letters on it over that. She also wore a baseball cap with the Big Time Rush logo on it and her favorite pair of red Chuck Taylors.

"Great. Way to not dress for the weather," she muttered to herself as she headed back outside, deciding to brave the cold air.

After walking about six blocks, she gave up on the notion of trying to walk all the way to Michigan Avenue and instead hailed a cab.

She hadn't known how to whistle the right way, but one came nonetheless. As she climbed in, she told the driver, "835 N. Michigan Avenue, please."

When the cab parked, she paid and jumped out, turning to smile like a five-year-old on a sugar high at the giant red star-adorned logo in front of her. Heading inside, she laughed, this was going to be so easy.

Walking up to the check out counter, she asked for a piece of paper. Once she got that, she grabbed a pen and wrote, "James Diamond," as neatly and as closely as possible to the handwriting she had on the card, despite being hyper and nervous.

As she wondered the store, she began to hum Worldwide, already practicing for when he'd show up.

_"Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day,_  
><em>cause I've been missing, you by my side, yeah-"<em>

Of course, what she hadn't been expecting, was who ran straight into her during the middle of the song.

"Hey Riles!"

Riley looked up at the 5'9 figure and she squeaked. "Uh... What are you doing here... Uh... Um..."

"Jared... I can't believe my own girlfriend doesn't remember me!"

"I'm _not _your girlfriend!" she retorted, voice stubborn and icy.

"What are you talking about, Riles? Of course I'm your boyfriend!"

"No! You're not!" she repeated, voice still in the same tone, albeit she was raising it.

Riley noticed a small girl with brunette beach waves, talking to a tall blonde, with bushy eye-brows, who looked a lot like- "KENDALL! JULIET!"

Julie whirled around, noticing the panic on Riley's face, quickly pushed James in her direction, whispering instructions.

"JAMES!" Riley shouted, moving towards the muscular brunette.

"Riley! How are you?"

"Just fine..."

"Who is your friend?" James asked her, eyeing Jared suspiciously.

"... I-"

"Jared Armstrong." Jae said, holding out his hand to James, "And you are?"

"James Diamond."

"Looks like Riley's got a thing for guys whose names begin with "J"!" Juliet shouted from her place standing next to Kendall.

"JULIE! NOT HELPING!" Riley turned, panicking, to stare at Juliet.

"What do you mean, not helping?" Juliet asked, grinning.

"I mean that you and your GOD DAMNED BIG MOUTH ARE NOT BEING EMOTIONALLY SUPPORTIVE!"

"DUDE! YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF CHILDREN!"

"SHUT THE-"

"Riley? Sweetie? Calm down." James said, wrapping an arm around Riley's waist. He kissed the top of her head, making Riley relax almost immediately.

"And who are you, her boyfriend?" Jared almost growled, glaring at James.

"Actually... I am!" James said, sounding proud, pulling Riley closer to him.

Riley wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

"Are you insane? I'm her _boyfriend! _Not _you_! Some pretty boy in a boy band?" Jared asked.

"WE ARE A MAN GROUP!"

"Alright Jared. I DON'T LIKE YOU! SO WALK THE FU-" Riley started to yell.

"RILEY? CHILDREN!" Juliet shouted.

"So that's how it goes, then, huh? You leave for LA without telling me, and right when I finally move out by you again, you pull up stakes and head to Chicago, finding a new guy, not even trying to re-kindle what we had? You're lucky I've got friends... Do you know what I could do to you if I put enough effort into tracking you? I could-" Jared started, before his sentence was cut off by both James and Riley.

"I'd suggest you shut your mouth." James and Riley both growled out.

"But RILEY! We had-"

"NOTHING! WE HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! NADA! NOT A SINGLE THING! NOTHING EVER EXISTED! I KISSED YOU ONCE! AT A DANCE! I DON'T REMEMBER EVEN HALF OF THAT SCHOOL YEAR!" Riley shouted.

"BE THAT WAY! But one day, Riley, you _will_ be _mine_." Jae growled, turning and walking away.

"Well..." Juliet said, skipping over to them, "That was eventful."

"SERIOUSLY JULES?" Riley shouted.

"Sweetie? Calm down!"

"FU-"

"What do we say instead of fuck you?"

Riley grinned at their joke. "BAZINGA THEN!"

Julie grinned at her. "And as soon as you detach yourself from Mr. Man Group, I have something to show you."

"WHAT?"

"Really? Tone it down."

Riley was bouncing up and down. "What?"

"Oh... You were expecting something? I was just trying to get you off of-"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JAMES DIAMOND AND KENDALL KNIGHT!"

"EVERY TIME I OPEN MY MOUTH!" Julie shouted, thankful she finally decided to wear flats.

"I am going to kill you!" Riley shouted at Juliet as the pair were running down the street.

"I tried to get you to join Cross Country! And if you can talk or shout you're not running fast enough"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Jae grumbled all the way to the local Starbucks, where Drew and Nat would be waiting for him. As soon as Jae got in the door, he spotted his two friends in the corner, coffee already on the table, a plate of cookies between the two.<p>

"God damn your fucking little shit of a brother, Nat." Jae said, taking his coat off to reveal the layered Aeropostale t-shirts he had on and setting it on the empty chair beside Drew. Drew laughed.

"What did he do now? Can't be worse then what we said last week, can it?"

As Jae was silent for a few moments, Drew glanced at Nat worriedly. Was he right? Nat shook his head, warning him not to say anything more.

"No...it's not worse. That's exactly it. I ran into American Girl to stop her from finding him like we thought, right? And what happens? I run right into her...try to get her to remember me and all...then he shows up. Her friend starts this petty little argument with her, and she starts yelling back. But then he's all...it disgusts me. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. Like I knew I should've been doing. And then he tells me he's her boyfriend. If they're hadn't been kids around, I'd have messed him up, so damn bad, but..."

"But what? Who fucking cares if there's little kids around? I'd have put the poor bastard in his place, for taking my girl and wiping her memory of her true boyfriend, you know?" Drew said, grabbing another cookie off the plate.

"Wiping her memory? Dude, you've been watching Star Wars too much. This isn't a Jedi Mind Trick...she just forgot, that's all."

"Jae...my brother? He's good with girls. He could have just as easily 'wiped her memory' of you as Drew suggests. Just replace her memories of you with their own."

Jae's upper lip twitched in a mock snarl, "Are you actually defending him? And that...bitch?"

The nineteen year old football player shook his head, "I'm only stating facts. And if we really wanted to, between the three of us, we've got enough muscle to easily over power him. If your revenge chooses to take a physical form, that is."

Jared almost had to laugh at Nat's statement. Revenge would imply that he'd accepted defeat, that he'd lost Riley. He hadn't, or at least he wouldn't admit it.

As the boys got up, Nat nodded, "Guys...then next stop is New York City...we should get moving if we want to be there before the losers. If we can separate the girls from the guys, and_ do a good job this time..._" he added, looking at Jae, "We can still make this work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Why Does This Shit Always Happen?

**Why does this shit happen, dammit?**

Juliet, Riley, Katie, Kendall, and James all managed to avoid the rabid mass of fangirls that had been chasing them (well, really it was just Kendall and James, but still). As the five hid in the shade of a nearby building, Riley was going to try and explain the whole fiasco in the store.

"Look, James, I'm really sorry about all that in there. You're probably wondering why I was even in there and why I had a slip of paper with your name on it," she started, before noticing Juliet's smile as her friend cut her off.

"It's not like you should even waste your time and breath explaining. He already knows!" Juliet said, sighing out of boredom.

"Really? What'd you do, after Kendall found you, spill the plan?"

"No. After they met Krystye they put it together... Well... Logan put it together, the other three just went along with it. And when they didn't understand his explanation, Katie told them, speaking to them like they were four. They only looked to me for confirmation... And then! Logan and I got into an all out trivia war to see if I would tell them who was with who."

"Which you won because I'm guessing they didn't find out?"

"No Riley, I lost at my own damn game!" Jules said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"... Oh... That was sarcasm... Right?"

"Do I really need a sarcasm sign?" Julie asked Riley.

"That would be helpful."

"THE FUCK? Really? Why? I'm always sarcastic..."

"That's why! I can't tell. And besides, you just saved me from wasting my breath having to explain all that...about the plan and the dolls and all," Riley said, smiling. Juliet nodded. Riley hadn't noticed James was walking up behind her. He spun her around and looked it her eyes.

"That whole thing back there? It was kind of fun...and if you don't want to waste your breath, I can still take it away..." Riley giggles, "How?"

And of course, the thought how she didn't see this coming still surprises her, but James leaned in and kissed her.

Riley grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around James' neck.

"Aw! Kendall! Look! They've known each other two minutes and they're already sucking face!"

Riley wanted to shake her head, but thought better of it, instead raising one hand to flip off Juliet.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean? You want to _fuck_ James Diamond?" Julie asked, obnoxiously loud.

Katie looked over at Julie, "Really Julie? You're such a hypocrite."

"... I live to be a hypocritical bitch... Kates." Juliet said teasingly.

"Of course, Jules."

"Have you two noticed that both of your nicknames end in the same two letters? Jul_ie_, Kat_ie_. Jul_es_, Kat_es_."

"Why is that relevant? Is it, even?"

"Nope... Does it matter that it's relevant?" Kendall asked.

"It doesn't... You need a nickname!" Julie said, getting off topic.

"What would it be? Handsome? Chief? Awesome guy?"

"..." Juliet placed a finger on her chin, tapping rhythmically, "BLOSSOM BUTT!" Julie shouted, snapping her fingers.  
>Katie began laughing. "I AGREE!"<p>

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE CALLED BLOSSOM BUTT!"

"What the hell did we miss?" Riley asked worriedly, staring at Kendall and Julie.

"Well, Blossom Butt, over here brought up that Katie and I have the same endings on our nicknames so I said that he needs a nickname! It's either Blossom Butt, Boo Boo Bear, Num Nums, Snoogypuss, Rubber Ducky, Shmoopsie Poo-"

"Please stop...my ears may start bleeding," Kendall complained, trying hard not to smile.

Juliet looked up at Kendall. "Your ears look fine to me." She jumped up on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, looking at both his ears, "Yup. Just fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How long do you plan on staying there?"

"Boo Boo Bear, I'm going to be on you like white on rice, in a glass of milk, on a paper plate, in a snowstorm. Good luck getting ride of me."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "So you're permanently going to stay there?"

"Yup."

"Even when I'm showering?"

"Sounds fun."

"What do I have to say to get you off of my back? LITERALLY?"

"Say you'll take me to dinner at seven?"

"Juliet? If I take you to dinner at seven will you get off of my back?"

"Are you taking me to dinner at seven?"

"If you get off of my back."

Juliet kissed his cheek, jumping off of his back. "I'll be waiting." Julie smiled at Kendall, grabbed Riley by the arm and Katie by the hand, before leading the pair off down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Julie was sitting in front of a vanity and Riley was standing behind her, doing her hair. Taking it from the brunette beach waves everyone knew and loved, to pin straight, brown hair, with deep sapphire streaks, running through it.<p>

"You know," Katie said, picking out a dress from the quad's closet surprised they were all the same the same size, even if Riley, Krystye and Julie had bigger bust sizes. "Riley you could be a hairdresser."

"I'm good! I'll just be a celebrity... I'll just land an awesome movie gig."

"You make it sound like all you have to do is walk in, smile, and demand the job."

"Because it is all I have to do."

Julie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Julie! What about this dress?" Katie asked, holding up a strapless, satin, deep sapphire colored bubble dress.

"I don't have any heels minus my green wedges."

"Wear your blue Vans... You know, the Beiber looking ones, but instead of purple, they're blue."

"You know, I just lost respect for my _shoes_. That's not something that should _ever_ happen to a girl. You lose respect for your shoes, you lose respect for a lot of things!"

Katie looked to Riley for support.

"Good choice to go with the outfit, but Jules has got a point. Lose respect for your shoes, lose respect for life!"

Riley placed a pair black of black aviators on Julie's head, and proceeded to turn Juliet, dusting her eyes in a smokey blue, running a pale color over her lips.

"Thank you."

"Any time, Julie."

"What about me? I've been going through our closets for hours!"

"Thank you Katie!"

"Any time, Jules!"

A knock sounded on the doors, and Julie hoped around on one foot, trying to get on one of her shoes.

"That's sexy." Riley commented, making no attempt to try to help Juliet.

"Some friend you are! Should I grab a-"

"Nope! Don't think about it! Make Kendall give you his!"

"One day, Riley, you'll make a great mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, this is kind of nice...Kendall and Juliet out on a date, Logan, Carlos, Katie and Krystye down at the local arcade...it's nice being...pretty much alone." Riley commented as she and James were watching TV in the boys' hotel room. Being everyone else was busy, the two were perfectly fine just hanging out.

"I guess. How did you know that Jared guy you ran into, anyways? Seems like there was more of a back story he wasn't explaining."

"The guy thinks he's in love with me, just because he kissed me once in the 6th grade. I don't even remember it that well. Of course, now he's got it into his head that I want him back, when in fact the first time I'd talked to him in like five years was yesterday before I got on the plane..."

"Guy sounds crazy."

"You saw him, I'd think that would be enough to convince anyone."

James shrugged, "I suppose that's true... But I don't get what he was saying about the whole 'LA' thing. You moved, then he did and then you apparently moved again but he follows you and... Guy is just a creep, if you ask me."

"I'm glad _somebody_ sees my point." she said sarcastically.

"No, I saw your point it's just- was that sarcasm? I thought only Juliet was good at that?"

Riley mocked him. "Not funny, jackass!"

"That hurt, Riley," James said, placing his hands over his heart, "Really, really, hurt!"

"Suck it up, you big baby! But anyways, back to what I was saying. I moved out to LA because my family didn't like the economy and job insecurity where we had lived before. So I left, without even thinking about Jared. I assumed he had forgotten about me. Never would had crossed my mind that he'd moved out to LA as well. He could have found me then. Why didn't he? But then this whole thing? Actually, now that I think about it, I ran into him and his friends as we were going to the American Girl Place in LA... And-"

James kissed Riley, ceasing her story. "You talk... A lot... More than Julie has in the last two days."

"Can I finish?"

"Only if I get to kiss you again."

"But anyways...man, his friends? I can understand why he said he's lucky he's still got them...and...come to think of it, one of them looked kind of like you. But with brown hair and blue eyes...he was tall, but shorter then you by like an inch or two...and then Jared's other friend? Shaggy blonde hair with green eyes, preppy freak looking dude, but he had this spiked wrist cuff that like reflected light when it hit into-"

"WHOA! That's my brother!"

"Did I say preppy freak? I meant... Nope... I meant preppy freak."

"Believe it or not, he's older than me."

"Really? He didn't look like- wait how old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"Nine- okay. He's still a creep. That's perfect because Jared is too!" Riley realized, smiling.

"Sounds like he's not invited to the wedding." Katie said, walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping to plan the wedding! Can't you hear the bells yet?" Katie said smirking at the pair.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You shouldn't even be thinking about weddings, you're what, 12?" Riley asked.

"13! Now stop being a bitch and hand me the popcorn, please."

"Why do you need popcorn? We're not in a movie watch can just sit and watch..." Riley said, momentarily confused.

"Uh... Riley? I think she means the popcorn sitting in your lap." James said, removing the bucket from her lap, and passed it to Katie.

After Katie had been eating popcorn for a few minutes, Riley turned to her.

"Are you... Uh, going back downstairs to the arcade or the vending machines anytime soon? James and I were kind of... Hoping to... Uh, have some time alone?"

"You met two hours ago. You don't need a kid yet." Katie said, kicking up her feet, throwing the popcorn into her mouth.

"Because I'm older, I'm going to be the responsible one and not chase you down the hall, come back into the room, slam the door, lock it, and make sure no-one else gets in. I'm going to allow you to sit here and live another day." Riley said coolly, trying not to laugh.

"I've already heard the 'seven days' crap from Jules. No need to hear it from you." Katie said, staring at the television, "What movie is this anyway?" Katie asked, looking at Ashton Kutcher and Lea Michele stuck in an elevator.

"New Year's Eve."

"AW! Ashton Kutcher is so hot in this movie!"

"I agree!"

"Really? She says one agreeable thing and you're best friends?"

"The girl knows how to pick out a smoking hot dress! Besides she really knows how to work with someones' style and frame-"

James leaned over, kissing Riley, stopping her from babbling.

"EW! GET A ROOM!"

"We're in a room. No one said you had to watch!" Riley shouted at the thirteen-year-old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kendall walked with a shaking Julie down the street, looking for a place to eat when Julie tripped. Kendall caught her by the waist, pulling her up.<p>

"For a runner, you can't walk a straight line."

"Jackass."

"I live to please."

"It would please me greatly if you could give me your jacket while we walk _aimlessly_ through the streets of Chicago!"

"Tell me how you really feel, Julie!" Kendall said, removing the jacket he was wearing, helping Julie into it.

"Kendall!" She whined, "I'm _freezing_! Can you not make fun of me? Because, if that happens I will call you Blossom Butt."

"You mean you stopped?"

"Shut up!" Juliet said, smacking Kendall's bicep lightly, laughing.

"Alright, alright... This is nice though. Walking around Chicago... Not having mobs of rabid fangirls chasing me? I like this. I like this a lot. I think it's partly because of who I'm with, though. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Every time I opened my mouth to say something we'd be mobbed!"

"Maybe your mouth should spend less time talking and more time doing something... Else."

"Like what?"

"Like this-" Kendall leaned down, kissing Juliet.

Kendall pulled away from Juliet. "I don't think I understood what you were trying to tell me."

"I guess I'll keep trying until you do." He smirked, leaning down to kiss Juliet, who met him halfway, connecting their lips, smiling all the while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Riah Ruins Everything

**11: Riah ruins EVERYTHING**

Abigail Williams walked down 5th avenue at 49th street, walking into a building very familiar to her and her family.

She went up to the front desk, asking for a sheet of paper and a pen. "Why do you need this stuff?" The clerk asked.

"What's it to you?" Abby asked, walking away, finding a small corner of a case, writing 'Logan Mitchell' quickly, texting Julie that she was in location. Being the bitch she was, Abby wrote, 'THE EAGLE HAS LANDED, JULES!'

A few minutes later, Abby got a confirmation text from Julies saying, 'Bitch... I'm here with lover boy... He's fucking _shaking_ I don't know if he's nervous... But I have been making him totally uncomfortable, teasing him that you won't like him. =) See you soon!'

""_I'll make up any reason to make you mine_  
><em>If you're staying or leaving-<em>" Abby walked into someone as she was singing. She fell forward, only to be caught by the figure.

"Glad to know you're falling for me already, now... If only you had fallen into Logan... That would make things easier." Juliet said smirking, dropping her friend.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DROP ME?"

"It's a compulsive thing."

"Like what? You thought it would be funny so you did it?"

"... But it was funny..."

"NOT FOR ME!"

"For everyone else except your Logie-bear... It was the best thing that has happened in the last two hours."

"What happened two hours ago?" Abby asked warily.

"I 'accidentally' dumped a... Uh..." Juliet was stumbling over her words, something that _never_ happened, only when she was trying to word something, appropriately.

"She dumped a bottle of syrup on Riley and James... Riley cried." Logan said, walking up.

Abby looked at Julie. "And you couldn't have said that?"

"I was trying to save Riley and James from _total_ embarrassment..." Julie said, scratching the back of her head.

Logan turned to her, "See you're the one that sent me that doll, hey? It's nice to finally meet you."

Abby blushed, "Nice to meet you to, Logan. Um…I…obviously you know I like you-"

"Given what's happened every other time the guy has found one of us," Julie started, smiling, "Abby, Logan…we should run. Before we get mobbed."

The other two turned to smile at Julie, "Good plan."

"KENDALL!" A squeaky voice shouted, everyone turned and Logan was the first to say something.

"Kazariah?"

Riah ran forward, jumping onto Kendall, kissing him soundly. One second, two, three, four- Juliet had tears brimming in her eyes. She turned, and with as much dignity as she could muster, turned away, walking out of the building.

Juliet stood, off the curb, partially in the streets. She whistled loudly, getting a few cabs' attention. She got in the first one she saw saying, "Central Park."

"Where at-"

"As close as possible. I just need to get away from it all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Juliet saw a low hanging tree and decided she wanted to take a climb. She sat in the lowest branch on the tree, about seven feet off of the ground.<p>

She pulled out her phone, to find it buzzing like crazy.

Blossom Butt =)

Juliet! Please, where are you?

She growled at the phone. Deleting her conversations with Kendall. Juliet clicked the home button on her iPhone finding the Notes app.

Typing furiously, Julie realized she was forming lyrics.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you, Cause all that's waiting is regret._  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, you lost the love I loved the most<em>  
><em>. I learned to live, half alive, and now you want me one more time.<em>

_And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scares, collecting your jar of hearts_

_and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul_

_so don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found but I have grown too strong _

_to ever fall back in your arms._

_I've learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, It took so long just to feel all right remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, 'cause you broke all your promises and now you're back you don't get to get me back._

"JULIET! JULIET!" Julie looked down to see Kendall and Katie down below her.

"What do you want Kendall?" Juliet shouted down at him.

"Juliet! This isn't fair!"

"What's unfair about it? As I recall at least four seconds passed, I didn't want to watch someone else kissing you! You were mine! I really liked you!"

"Why are you saying all of this in the past tense?"

"Because I don't know how I feel."

"Julie!" Said brunette, jumped down form her place on the tree branch.

"Listen here, Knight," Juliet said, looking up at him, poking him in the chest. "You will be _nothing_ more to me than a _lying_, _cheating_, piece of _garbage_ and until you can sway my opinion. I don't want you to talk to me." She growled out, turning walking away.

"You might want to go after her, big brother." Katie commented, standing next to Kendall.

"She needs space."

"NO YOU DOLT! SHE NEEDS YOU! NOW GO!"

Kendall looked down at Katie and looked in the direction Juliet left.

He took off, running towards the brown haired, blue-eyed girl he cared about so much. "KATIE! GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!" Katie threw up her hands, hailing a taxi for herself.

"Where you going kid?"

"The Stay."

"On?"

"West 47th street."

The driver nodded, his tires squealing as they pulled away from the curb, driving to the Stay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Riley sat next to James, on the couch, all of the syrup out of their hair.<p>

"I can't believe you guys found us all." Riley murmured, curled up into James' side. He wrapped his arms around Riley, pulling her a little closer to him. Riley's legs were splayed over James' lap, both of them sitting on a couch, watching Titanic. "This movie is so sad!"

The door to the hotel room slammed shut.

"Sounds like Juliet's back."

Julie walked into the room, looking like she just ran a marathon and then preformed a double bypass surgery.

Julie took one look at the movie and said, "Story of my fucking life."

She turned on her heal shouting, "I'm taking a shower... DON'T BOTHER ME UNLESS THE WORLD IS ENDING AND I NEED TO KICK SOME ALIEN ASS!"

"She did not just say that."

"And that's Juliet when she is upset. You should see her when she's angry!"

"What is she like angry?"

"She's calm, perky, _kind_! She doesn't say anything sarcastic and she just bottles up her emotions and then she just... _Explodes_... It's really scary."

"Remind me never to make Juliet angry."

"I have to tell myself that everyday."

"Is it that easy to make her angry?"

"No... But if you start a chain reaction... It's too easy... Unfortunately."

"I've never seen Jules so... Not calm."

"It's terrifying."

"No, Riley! REALLY?"

"I've suffered her wrath... It's worse than maple syrup in your hair."

"You're kidding!"

"One time, I made her so mad she broke my favorite mirror, by flinging my favorite brush at it. The brush broke too."

"Why do you have such a violent friend?"

"She gives the greatest advice in the world and she is the only person who can make you laugh while you're pissed at her."

"Doesn't that make her more mad?"

"... I never thought about that before." Riley said, a blank look in her eye.

James moved Riley's head towards him, picking up her hair. "The hell are you doing?"

"Checking your roots, making sure you're not blonde."

"That's... Hairist..."

"What?"

"Hairist, the discrimination by the color someone's hair."

"There is _no way_ that is a word."

"... OF COURSE IT'S NOT!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because... I couldn't think of another word."

"I am having the weirdest case of deja vu."

"ME TOO!"

"_Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul._"

"She's got a great voice." Riley said quietly, listening to the song of her heartbroken friend.

"Did she write that?"

"I'm guessing yes, she's always had a gift for that kind of thing..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's written some awesome things."

"Will you sing something for me?"

"... _She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow Christmas Eve,_  
><em>going home to see her mama and her daddy with the baby in the backseat<em>  
><em>Fifty miles to go and she was running low on Faith and gasoline-<em>"

"You've got a beautiful voice, Riley." Riley blushed to a shade almost as red as her hair.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Riley."

"Well-"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Juliet is in a peachy mood today."

"I'll agree with that." James said sarcastically.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE DAMMIT!"

"I hope she's shouting at her phone... And _not_ at an imaginary Kendall... Or the mirror." Riley commented.

"Agreed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Juliet looked in the mirror, then down at her phone again, and back at the mirror. In the mirror she saw a disheveled girl, with a cracked facade, and a broken heart.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" Juliet asked her reflection.

"GREAT! I'm insane!" She whisper shouted at her reflection, brushing out her brown hair, admiring the sapphire streaks Riley had put in.

"Time for bed, Jules." She whispered.

"I'M GOING TO BED... DON'T BOTHER ME UNLESS THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!" Julie shouted, walking into her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. The One The Got Away Has My Heart

**The One That Got Away Has My Heart In A Jar**

"Four months, Julie! You've been moping for _four_ months. Will you please get over yourself and have a life?"

"NO! I would just like to say that I've been doing something productive! I've actually been writing stuff!"

Just then Abby walked in, holding a can of Snapple peach iced tea in one hand, wearing a red striped t-shirt, blue jeans, her grey slips ons, and her favorite silver chain necklace, that had a small red glass heart in the shape of the letter A surrounded by fake gold in the middle of it.

"Who's been writing stuff? Are we talking about songs?"

"Yes, actually, we are. Seems Julie still isn't over Kendall so she's written something to get back at the caterpillar faced freak."

"HEY!" Julie snapped.

"What, all I said was freak."

"Just because I'm mad at him and I'm not sure if I still like him doesn't mean you can call him a freak!" Julie then added under her breath, "I still think he's cute."

"What was that, Julie?"

"... Nothing."

"Tell us!"

"Like I said, nothing." Julie said defensively.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us," Abby, Riley, Krystye and Katie chanted.

"I STILL THINK HE'S CUTE!" Juliet shouted.

"Who?" James asked, walking into the room with Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

Julie glared at Kendall before saying, "Ashton Kutcher. He can't act but he's still cute. Anything else, jackass?"

Kendall flinched a little under her glare before looking at everyone else. "Anyway, the guys and I are doing one last concert here in Jacksonville, then we're going back to Los Angeles. Did you guys want to come? We need an opening act..."

"Big Time Rush needs an opening act?" Riley asked, getting a gleam in her eye, "Maybe Juliet should sing, she did tell us earlier she had written a couple of songs."

"I really couldn't..." Julie said.

"Come on, Jules!" Katie looked at her pleadingly giving her the puppy dog look.

"NO!" Julie shouted looking at the little girls' face. Katie placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh my God... Someone rejected her puppy dog face." James said, looking at Juliet, his head cocked to the side.

"She's got some magical powers, you know, one time Juliet did this-"

"IF YOU STOP THAT STORY I'LL DO IT!" Julie shouted, wanting to avoid any possible story Riley could possible think of.

"Yay!"

"Bitch." Julie muttered crossing her arms.

"So how many songs have you written?" Logan asked Juliet.

"Four."

"Can we hear a snippet of one of them?" Kendall asked.

_"__There's a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<em>  
><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>  
><em>There's a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.<em>_" _Juliet sang, staring pointingly at Kendall.

"Well... We found our opening act!" Carlos cheered as the guys left.

"Guys... I can't do that alone!"

"Of course you can! Besides, you've never had stage fright before..."

Juliet thought before nodding. "This is true."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Veterans Memorial Arena, Juliet was sitting backstage, singing her first number, getting dressed.

She wore deep blue denim skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black beret, a zip-up sapphire sweatshirt and a pair of checkered black and blue Vans. The beret sat on a crown of brunette curls, her blue eyes highlighted by the blue streaks.

Someone knocked on her door, still singing a little she opened the door to see Kendall. She stopped singing immediately looking at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly.

"I want you to talk to me." He said, watching her turn her back towards him as she sat at her vanity table.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Juliet said, working on her hair.

"Your hair looks perfect, you know."

"Thanks? Flattery gets you no where with me."

"Really?"

"With me? Nope. You have to woo someone, enchant them, romance them." Julie said, looking at Kendall through the mirror. "Of course," She said, applying her pale lipstick quickly, "I doubt you'll be able to do that for me..."

"Why not?" He asked as she stood.

"Because," She said, turning to look at him, jabbing a manicured finger at his chest, "You are a jerk! You take a person's heart, that was willingly given to you, and you... Tear it apart strand by strand! And then... You don't care about her! Who cares about Juliet? She's just a little girl who doesn't understand how the real world works! She's just a pathetic, petulant, pretentious child! Well you know what, Kendall Knight? I don't care if that's what people think about me! I'm who I am! Not someone another person wants me to be. And another thin-" Juliet, who was at the beginning of a very long rampage, let her carnal instincts take over her when Kendall kissed her.

Her arms snaked around his neck as his found her waist.

He pulled away from her and she looked up at him, shocked. "I love you Julie! Can't you see that? I _love _you! Not Riah, not Riley, not Abby, not Krystye, not any other girl, but YOU!"

Juliet grinned, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"I'm sorry I didn't make my point sooner."

"Juliet?" The stage hand asked, "There ready for you onstage."

Julie nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll see you soon." She said grinning, kissing his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Julie!" Someone whispered behind her.<p>

"Riley? Abby? Krystye? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Singing with you. We found your lyrics and we thought we'd join you."

"Seriously?" They nodded, "Let's go, then."

The girls walked out onto the stage. "Hey guys!" The entire stadium went silent.

"So... I know that we're not Big Time Rush! But! We're just as good. We are... The City of Fallen Angels!" Julie said into the hand held microphone.

The crowd was almost dead silent as the girls began singing to the music.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin! Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_  
><em>If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_  
><em>And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom<em>  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done_  
><em>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar<em>  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (oh, uh) Go with peace and love_  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_  
><em>So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."<em>

The crowd cheered as the music for 'The One That Got Away' started.

_"Summer after high school when we first met We make out in your Mustang to Radio head_  
><em>And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos<em>  
><em>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future like we had a clue Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
><em>And in another life I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away<em>

_I was June, you were my Johnny Cash Never one, without the other, we made a pact_  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa<em>  
><em>Someone said you had your tattoo removed Saw you downtown singing the blues<em>  
><em>It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
><em>And in another life, I would make you stay <em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away<em>

_The one, the one, the one The one that got away_  
><em>All these money can't buy me a time machine, no Can't replace you with a million rings, no<em>  
><em>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa 'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
><em>And in another life, I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away<em>

_The one, the one, the one, the one And in another life I would make you stay_  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away..."<em>

Slower music began and the lights dimmed, a sole light trained on Jules.

_"No, I can't take one more step towards you 'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
><em>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most<em>  
><em>I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found_  
><em>But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms<em>  
><em>I've learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, It took so long just to feel all right Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me Don't come back at all<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?"<em>

"Wow..." Kendall whispered to Logan, as they were watching from the sidelines, waiting to go on.

"She's really good."

"I know...and man, I think she wrote that about you. After that whole thing with Riah...I'm sorry my sister's got such a thick head - she just doesn't want to believe you don't love her."

"Yeah, well, that's something she'll just have to live with," James was saying, face stuck in a grin as he listened to the four girls singing.

"I knew Riley had a good voice, I don't know why she doubts herself..."

"She's a girl. Aren't they predisposed to dislike something about themselves, making us be the ones to tell them how pretty and perfect they are every day just to make up for their insecurities?" Logan brought up.

"Wow...dude, that sounds a little...I don't know what to call that, even if it might be true. Actually, that sounds like the point we're trying to make on Cover Girl. The whole 'you're pretty so just believe it already and stop complaining' point. And I know this might sound a little crazy, but...I'm going to propose to Riley. That's why I I've been out so much after shows, I've been - er, ring scouting. And I think I found the perfect one, I know she'll love it."

James turned to look at the other boys, their jaws had dropped.

"Seriously? You're going to propose to her? You've known her-" Logan started rambling.

"I know we're only known them for about a year now, but I'm positive I love her, and nothing anybody says will change my mind."

"James...are you sure? What if she-" Kendall brought up.

"Don't try to make me change my mind, Kendall. I already bought the ring. I know she'll say yes. If she doesn't...I don't want to think about it."

"Well, when are you planning to?"

"I was thinking right when we switch to play. I'll grab her as she walks off stage, and ask her then. Then when we play Cover Girl, I say I'd like to dedicate to my new fiancee, Riley Scheafer. Too fast?"

Kendall and Carlos shook their heads, Logan nodded.

"I think the just about the whole thing, you're taking it too fast, James. But if you're not gonna let us stop you, go ahead. I'm just worried that if she says no what the effect on you will be..."

James laughed, grinning as the girls began to head offstage, while the band switched the gear over for the boys.

"She's not gonna say no...and here's my chance. Wish me luck, guys...even though I'm pretty sure I'm not going to need it."

And as James bounded to the backstage area where the girls were heading to clean up, he heard the others call after him, "Good luck!"

But he didn't hear them talking.

"I still think he's taking it way too fast..." Logan said, crossing his arms, pretending to be mad, but still smiling.

"Yeah, maybe...but it's useless trying to stop him...remember that hockey game in second grade? When he barrelled into the that chunky defender because somebody told him the kid was talking to the girl he liked? We know he's protective...and we know have he is with girls. I'm sure this'll work out fine." Kendall added, trying not to laugh.

"But if she says yes? We better be ready to run as soon as the encore ends, because James might get mobbed by jealous fan-girls. Then again, how's that any different from normal?"

Logan and Carlos laughed with Kendall, "It's not."


	13. Proposal and Song Dedication

**A Proposal and Song Dedications**  
>Riley and the girls headed backstage as the stage crew started to switch stuff over for the boys. Big Time Rush would go on in about ten minutes, so during that time she and the girls could relax after their exciting opening experience.<p>

Riley grabbed the little compact mirror she had in her back pocket and opened it, inspecting her hair and running a finger under her eye to keep her make-up from smudging.

"Man, that was fun...I like fun...we have to do that again sometime," Krystye said, out of breath but still excited.

"I can't wait until we can go take showers...I just feel nasty. And I want sushi..." Abby was saying.

"Random much with the sushi? You just feel nasty? You didn't have the spotlight just on you for an entire song!" Julie retorted, almost choking on the Coke she was drinking, laughing, "But yeah...we're all pretty sweaty. Riley, your hair is fi-" she stopped midsentence.

"Why'd you stop talking? Is something wr-AH!" she yelped, someone had snuck up behind her and picked her up, their arms around her waist.

"I'm in a band goddamnit! PUT ME DOWN! A little HELP would be great, guys!"

"If you'd stop screaming and see who it was, I don't think you'd mind," Krystye said smirking.

"WHY? YOU THINK-" all of sudden whoever was holding her set her back down, and before she'd had time to blink, kissed her.

As James pulled back, Riley smiled, "Well hi there...like the show?"

He laughed, "Girls, you were great...and Riley?"

"Hm?" she looked at the girls, then at him. The girls had been unable to stop smiling since Riley had realized who had held her.

"I have something to ask you."

"If we can go for food? Cause you know Jules like Italian and I love my lasagna?" she asked in a rush, her nerves suddenly making her not think straight and feel even stupider.

James grinned, that award winning smile putting the Cupid's arrow right back through Riley's heart for the God-knows-how-many-ith time.

"No... I was not going to invite you for an eight minute lasagna," James started, making eye contact with Jules who nodded and dragged the other two away.

James let out a sigh and looked at Riley. "I love you Riley, and I want you to know that day in and day out you're always on my mind. You have this irritating persisting quality about you that never goes away," Riley frowned when James said this. "But I finally figured out what was bothering me about you."

"And what is that?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Why you aren't my wife yet." He said grinning, getting down on one knee, popping open a black velvet box.

"James? That is the fakest ring I have ever seen."

"What?" James shouted, turning to look at the box to see one of those rings you can get that have the huge fake colored gems in them.

"But-"

"Did you just say but?"

"I did and that is because-"

"You want to say no don't you?"

"She wants to say yes now shut up and listen!" Juliet shouted from her place on the amp next to the happy couple.

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE?"

"My question is when." Riley said.

"Well, James, I walked over here and I got here when she said 'but' so I am a summing she is trying to say yes."

"Are you?" James asked quickly.

"James! Three minutes." the stagehand called.

"Yes! I will marry you! Now kiss me and get out on stage!" Riley said in an authoritative tone

James leaned down, cupping Riley's face, kissing her softly. He wound a hand in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist. Riley grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around James' neck.

"Remember love birds... No dry humping back stage." Juliet said, clapping her hands next the sides of their faces.

Riley held up her middle finger, still kissing James.

"I would just like to say, if you two conceive back here, I will tell your children embarrassing stories about your sex lives. And how little James or Riley junior was conceived." Juliet turned in a huff, only to run into Kendall.

"Did you just threaten to tell their kid about their sex life?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because if they could they would have sex back here."

"What's stopping them?"

"Either the fact he does not have a condom or... Yeah it's the condom, thing."

"What about moral decency?"

"Those two? You have better luck trying to convince people that Rebecca Black is a respectable artist."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Really? And if they don't-"

"GUYS! ONE MINUTE!" the stagehand yelled.

Juliet, being bitch she could sometimes, meaning always is, walked over to the still kissing couple and pulled them apart.

Riley glared, "Y'know, sometimes I fucking hate you..."

"You love me and ya know it." Turning to look at James, he smiled at her and then walked over by the stage entrance, where Carlos and Logan were already waiting.

"Even if she doesn't, I do love you." Kendall looked down at Juliet, and hearing they only had thirty seconds, kissed her quickly and walked out on stage as the music for Famous started.

The boys' setlist passed quickly, the crowd singing along to every word, screaming and yelling whenever their favorite boy was singing. Funny thing was, Riley and the others could tell, because every time a new line started, and it was a different guy the before, the crowd suddenly got louder. The girls were sittiing backstage, enjoying listening to the concert.

Riley's ears perked up when she heard Kendall start playing guitar. Eb major, A...B...those chords were very familiar. Could it be? Her clue...suddenly she remembered, but before she had time to start singing it, James was talking.

"Before we continue with this next song, I would like to dedicate to someone." James said and watched as the entire place went quiet.

"To the future Mrs. Diamond. My new fiancée Riley!"  
>Every one was quiet and Riley saw why, James, Logan, and Carlos were walking towards them, each grabbing their girlfriend by the hand with Riley grabbing Juliet by the wrist as Kendall started playing.<p>

Five stools were set up and Juliet sat next to Kendall grinning at him and he smiled back.

_"Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day?_  
><em>'Cause I been missing You by my side, yeah<em>  
><em>Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>  
><em>You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no_  
><em>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night<em>  
><em>And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry, no 'Cause you have my heart<em>  
><em>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go<em>  
><em>The show must go on So I need you to be strong<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no_  
><em>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night<em>  
><em>And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind_  
><em>No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide) So always remember (Worldwide)<em>  
><em>Always remember, girl, you're mine<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night<em>  
><em>And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry 'Cause you have my heart..."<em>

The song ended and the girls waved, each kissing their boyfriend, and in Riley's case, fiancé, on the cheek, waving again at the crowd and walked off stage.

As James and the guys walked off stage a few songs later, Julie pulled Riley by the elbow towards the waiting limo. "The hell is wrong with you, Jules?" Riley hissed as Julie shoved her into the limo.

"I don't want to be mobbed by jealous fan girls."

"You're not going to be mobbed by jealous fan girls. Just because I somehow apparently managed to - as I imagine the fans must see it - make a super hot boy band member fall in love with me and then right before the show I'm going to be at, propose to her. I certain wouldn't mob that girl or her friends." Just then she turned around.

"EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU RILEY SCHAEFER?"

"Get in the limo, go, go, go!" Riley shouted, making Juliet almost throw Riley into the limo.

"What did I say?" Riley asked, "I told you that would happen."

"Well if you were a fan you wouldn't mob that lucky girl or her friends...guess you were wrong."

"Who cares if I was wrong? I'm engaged...I could die right now and be perfectly happy...well, of course, there's things I want to do, but that notwithstanding, I'd be alright."

"You better not be thinking what I think you are..."

"Oh? I'm not, don't worry." Riley gave a crooked smile.

"Liar."

"Alright...fine. So my mind's somewhere it shouldn't be. What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"I'd like to... And you truly ask me why people call you a whore."

"My Riley? You are crazy!" James said mockingly as he got into the limo.

"I'm the crazy one? You're the one that proposed."

"And how does that make me the crazy one?"

"Because we know how you are with girls and sooner or later we know you're going to want to trade her in for a new one because people know you're never with the same girl more than once?" Krystye tried, laughing.

James turned around.

"So what are you implying?"

"Nothing, just that in both your cases, you and Riley can be considered-"

"I am not a whore!" Juliet sang, looking at James, grinning.

"Really? Way to just...throw yourself in the conversation." Riley face-plamed as Juliet continued singing.

"Should we just ignore her?"

"It'd probably be for the best," Krystye laughed.

"Soo...when we get back...what are we watching? I want something scary."

"Barney." Krystye said, throwing herself back into the conversation. "ANIME!" Abby yelled, Juliet coming to her senses and yelling, "SOMETHING ABOUT LAW! I LIKE LAW!" like a hyper five year old.

"Great...and Riley, my sister doesn't like horror movies, or anything scary." Logan put in, surprised everyone could hear him over Juliet.

"Good. Then Riah doesn't have to be there then. Besides, she doesn't like any of us...Can we please watch something scary?" Juliet almost begged Logan.

"Uh... She likes Krystye, Riley, Abby, Kendall, James, Carlos and me. She just doesn't like you." Logan said.

"Oh, don't remind me why...It's just because she can't get it through her thick skull that Kendall doesn't like her the way he likes me...and she's jealous."

"Way to not be a bitch about it."

"What? I am a jealous bitch too... I have amazing grudge holding skills and I would just like to point out, Riah didn't like me from day one. I at least tried to be nice to her."

"By nice you mean shoving her ice cream cone down her shirt?" Riley asked.

"Maybe."

"Why would you do that to my little sister."

Juliet took out her phone and went to her mail.

"This is an email from your little sister."

Logan took the phone, reading from it.

"You skanky bitch! How dare you steal my man from me! You really need to learn to zip your- Oh my God..." Logan looked up at her.

"There is no way this is real."

"Check the email it came from."

"That's Kaz's."

"So it's real. I told you she's got jealous issues, but no, no-one _ever _believes me." Juliet said, half sarcastically.

"We believe you about plenty of stuff...It's just a matter of what is it, that's all." Riley countered, smiling.


	14. Sibling Trouble and New Challenges

**Sibling trouble and new challenges**

(Back in LA, the next day)  
>"NATHAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR BROTHER!" Jared yelled, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached Nat's apartment.<p>

"Easy...I'm busy...got company...tone it down, will you?"

"Uh...sure...who's your- HOLY SHIT!" Jared yelled, startled by who was in the room with Nat. Because sitting on his lap, pink tipped hair settling around her shoulders, was Kazriah Chance Mitchell, James' friends' little sister.

She was wearing a dark/light blue checkered button-up top, denim shorts and black tennis shoes. Accompanying her outfit were silver bangles and a large blue bracelet.

"Aren't you-"

"Yes, I'm Logan's little sister. And if you want to kill James because he's marrying the girl you so desperately clung to as still being 'yours', move on already. In addition to this and in other news, I hate the slut that Kendall's been seeing."

"Why? She is super hot... Given she isn't as hot as Riley... But she is still kinda hot."

"Is that all guys think about these days? How hot girls look?" Riah said in a huff.

"No, not entirely...we also spends half the time of trying to think of how we can hook up with them. Likewise, I'm not admitting defeat yet. I can still win her back. Right Nat?"

"Hm? Win who- oh...dude, it's over...give her up. My brother's the better man." he said, shrugging as Riah giggled.

"Oh, but Nat, you're my better man...you're so much better than James," as she kissed him.

"Great. don't get all sappy on me. Thanks for the support, jackass. I thought we were friends!" Jared growled, turning to leave.

"Jared, wait-!" Nat called.

Riah had turned to straddle his lap, a goofy grin stuck on her face.

"Don't call him back in here...he needs to blow off steam...meanwhile...you and me have the apartment to ourselves..." she implied, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Riah...are you..."

"Am I what?" she asked playfully, pouting and showing him the puppy dog eyes.

Nat grinned, "You're just so fucking cute when you do that face...and you're not implying we...uh...that, are you?"

Riah giggled, "No...no, no, no! It's just quiet and I figured we could watch a movie or something..."

"Actually that sounds great." Nat said, grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV.

"So what to watch?"

"Uh...some-"

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE WATCHING A MOVIE SO IT CAN ACT AS A COVER FOR YOU TWO HAVING SEX!" Jared's voice floated towards them as he came back into the room.

"WE'RE NOT!" she and Nat shouted, both shaking their heads and laughing.

"I fucking hate that asshole friend of yours sometimes..." she said, snuggling closer to Nat as he selected Twilight. As the movie began to play, Riah sighed, "I love you Nathan."

He turned to her and kissed her nose, "I love you too Kazariah. And I'm not letting ether of our brothers get in the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>When Big Time Rush, Riley, Abby, Jules, and Krystye returned to LA, they headed to Gustavo's studio.<p>

"DOGS! That concert series was good. Next time it'll be better! JAMES! What were you thinking, dedicating a song to her? You could've gotten her killed! GIRLS! Good job, I wasn't expecting all four of you to jump in like that though. Maybe the City Of Fallen Angels could work on a CD sometime soon?"

Riley jumped for joy, "Oh boy! I just realized...Clasura Drive, they are this band I like...one of the singers and I? We have the same name, and now I'm a singer too! This is too funny!"

The seven looked at Riley, James wrapping his arms around his finacee's waist.

"You're the only one laughing, honey."

"Now! Who wrote those songs?" Gustavo asked staring at the four.

"JULIET!" Everyone shouted.

"Wow guys... It is my own personal blame train."

"Kendall? How much is this company paying you?"

"Uh... A lot?"

"Kelly! Find out what Kendall makes, double it and that's Juliet's starting salary. And she will maintain that if she can continue writing songs like the four she sang with the girls."

"What about us?" Krystye, Riley and Abby complained.

"Find out what the other three make, Kelly while you're at it. And what's all this I heard about the fangirls wanting to kill James?"

"It's because I proposed." James muttered, hoping he hadn't dropped a bomb.

"I told him he was a dumbass to do it at a concert and then dedicate a song but does anyone listen to me anymore? NO!" Juliet ranted, letting people cover their ears in preparation of a Gustavo explosion.

"James propose- YOU PROPOSED?" Gustavo shouted. He ran into one of the recording booths and began screaming. Juliet sat in Gustavo's chair and began messing with the voice controls until finally, Gustavo sounded like Darth Vader.

"Whoa! I didn't even know that could sound like Vader!" Carlos cheered happily, "What else can you make him sound like?"

After a few minutes of fiddling with the controls, Gustavo Rocque sounded like Tweetie Bird and Justin Bieber's love child.

"My ears are bleeding! Stop! oh, can you make it sound like that martian dude from Looney Tunes?"

"You mean Marvin the Martian? Should be- And there you go, Carlos."

"Oh my God... How did you learn all, of this?" Kendall asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"My friend from a few years ago. His dad owns a chain of Radio shacks."

"A chain of? Jules, you aren't giving your ex enough credit." Julie cringed at the obvious way Riley said it.

A few seconds later Gustavo came out of the studio, calm.

"Well...?" The eight asked.

"I'm fine. Calm. Now, I just have to call Griffin and ask him about the you girls possibly signing a deal. Then, if that goes well, we've got work to do."

Gustavo called Griffin, and all eight teens were dead silent as they talked, waiting for him to hang up.

"So?"

"You girls are in. But...Griffin wants new songs...soon And...so_- _h He's sending you on a little trip."

"The boys are coming, right?" Riley asked, clinging to James like if she'd let go she'd die.

"How many does he want? I have a book full of lyrics."

"Wait what?"

"I have a book full of song lyrics."

"You have to be my favorite person alive." Gustavo said, with his rare grin.

"Is it me or is Gustavo grinning?"

"No, he's grinning, alright."

"EARTH TO GUSTAVO! ARE THE BOYS COMING?" Riley yelled, hoping to snap him out of his happy daze, not realizing how rare the moment was.

James slapped a hand over Riley's mouth.

"Juliet? You are a goddess on this earth." Kendall said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Gustavo, having heard the goddess crack made by Kendall, began bowing. And not fake bowing, on his knees bowing.

"Gustavo... GUSTAVO! Get your ass off the ground after you find your dignity!" Juliet yelled at the man on the ground.

"Who needs dignity? This girl is a life saver! If you dogs could write like that, maybe I'd be nicer! But...your plane leaves in two days. Griffin didn't say where you are headed, so I'd pack whatever you think you need."

(On the plane two days later)  
>Kendall sits next to Juliet, who is behind Riley, James next to her. Logan is across the isle with Abby, Krystye and Carlos behind them.<p>

Suddenly Logan's phone buzzes, indicating a text.

"Huh...well would you look at this. It's from Riah." he said, reading over the text.

'I know you're not going to like this and I don't care, but Nathan Diamond and I are going out. So don't talk to me if you're mad...doesn't matter. Tell his brother sport players are better then singers anyday.'

"Uh...James?"

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Uhm...is your older brother single?"

"No...why? Oh...really? Don't tell me-"

"It's Riah. She's...She's going out with Nathan."

"WHAT? ARE YOU...I'M GONNA KILL-" before James could finish his sentence, Riley had pulled his lips to hers, silencing him momentarily.

"So he's your creep of a brother. I thought you disliked him anyways?"

"I do...it's just...him with Logan's sister?I just can't see it..."

"Well believe it."

"I guess I'm gonna have to."

"Hey James? Logan?" Jules asked, smiling sweetly.

"What?"

"Can I see your cell phones?"

"Sure," they both said, handing them to her.

"Thanks! Riley, Krystye, Abby? Carlos, Kendall? Yours too."

"But why?" Riley protested. "I almost have a perfect score on Angry Birds..."

"Because I SAID SO! Now hand them over!"

"But... We can't live without our iPhones."

"Too bad! Because on the Juliet Alison Ryan Vacation Extraveganza there are no computers, Internet access, smoking, use of alcohol, illegal substances or any suicidal thoughts!" Juliet then looked pointedly at James, then Logan, "Or homicidal, because I know you want to kill your older brother and younger sister."

"Way to be obvious, Juliet. On the bright side, where do you think we're going?" Krystye asked.

"I don't know." she said, smiling at Kendall and the other boys, "But I'm just happy we're all together and going on this adventure together. And to think it's all because of those American Girl dolls..."

"Speaking of which...girls, look in your carry-ons." Kendall said.

"Ok..." the four girls unzipped their carry-ons, to find the dolls they had sent to the boys resting on top.

"If it weren't for these...we wouldn't be here right now." James said. Riley grinned, "You're right, well, and technically, Juliet's song writing skills." Riley said, zipping her carry on back up. Looking out the window, she realized a whole new set of challenges awaited her and her friends.

"Are these the Polynesian islands?" Juliet asked.

"I think so...man...this is going to be one hell of a trip! But let's do this!" Riley shouted as James kissed her cheek, the others cheering.


End file.
